Entre dos mundos
by Lafanlocadelosfics
Summary: Alaska es una Nación como cualquier otra, que junto a su padre Alfred (Mejor conocido como Estados Unidos de América), decide ir a presenciar una Conferencia Mundial para conocer mejor a otros países… lo que no sabe es que esa visita desencadenara toda una serie de acontecimientos que cambiaran su vida para siempre…
1. Clase de educación histórico - cultural

Hola! :D Bueno, este es mi primer fic publicado, así que por favor no sean crueles D: Antes de comenzar quería dar las gracias a mis amigas por incentivarme a escribir (: y en especial a mi amiga Luz, por enseñarme como se hace una cuenta y recordarme subir fics xD Gracias ;)

Bueno, por si algo no les cierra (o no quieren ponerse a buscar xD):

Aclaraciones 

**Hong Kong:** Actualmente Hong Kong es una ciudad costera de China, pero en su pasado perteneció a Inglaterra. De hecho, se desato una guerra entre China e Inglaterra para determinar quién se quedaría con ese territorio: las denominadas "Guerras del Opio" (1839-1842 y 1856- 1860); ya que el principal producto de comercio de Hong Kong era, precisamente, el Opio (planta alucinógena). Inglaterra resulto ganador, y mantuvo a Hong Kong como su territorio por más de 1 siglo, hasta 1997. Esta es la causa por la que Hong Kong, normalmente, tenga "problemas" con la política China, ya que esta es _Comunista_ y Hong Kong es _Capitalista._

Bueno, a la fic…

**Capítulo 1: Una clase de educación histórica-cultural**

Estados Unidos se encontraba en el gran salón del edificio de las conferencias internacionales. Allí se habían citado todos los países para la próxima conferencia mundial.

Semanas antes, Alaska había estado pidiéndole a Estados Unidos que por favor lo llevara a presenciar, al menos una vez, una conferencia mundial. A pesar de que Estados Unidos le repetía una y otra vez que estas era muy aburridas (excepto cuando él hablaba, claro) y que tarde o temprano se agobiaría. Pero, a pesar de esto, Alaska siguió insistiendo hasta que Estados Unidos acepto, con la condición de portase bien el resto de la semana y de no alejarse o hablar con alguien que no fuera el. A lo que Alaska acepto encantado.

Y allí estaban, Estados Unidos sentado en junto a la mesa bufet comiendo una hamburguesa mientras Alaska permanecía a su lado mirando al resto de los países hablar e interactuar entre ellos.

En eso estaba, cuando Alaska vio pasar a Francia hablando animadamente con su tío Canadá, mientras que este parecía corresponder a esta charla de manera alegre.

¡Hey! Mira padre – Dijo Alaska mientras tironeaba el brazo de Estados Unidos – es el tío Canadá… - Alfred dirigió su mirada hacia donde le indicaba Alaska y trago el trozo de comida que masticaba para responderle.

Parece que Francia se lleva bien Canadá, no me sorprende… - Dijo con cierta alegría y amargura a la vez.

¿Por qué dices eso? – Pregunto Alaska con curiosidad.

Bueno, después de todo, el es su padre. Es bueno que tenga una relación de padre e hijo muy estrecha, en eso Canadá tubo suerte – Con esa última frase, Alfred sintió como un escalofrío recorría su cuerpo.

No era su intención parecer un envidioso ante Alaska con Canadá, pero en verdad tenía celos de el. Jamás lo admitiría, ese sentimiento moriría con el, pero envidiaba a Canadá por tener una relación tan bien mantenida con Francia. Aunque no era perfecta, ya que Francia solía ignorarlo de vez en cuando, aunque el no lo culpaba. Si Canadá se dedicara al espionaje, jamás volvería a pasar hambre, pues seria el mejor de todos. Parecerá exagerar, pero su hermano se hace notar tanto como una paloma en una exhibición de Pavos Reales.

Volviendo al tema, a veces el ver a Canadá con Francia lo sumía en la tristeza y desilusión; era una de las pocas cosas que le hacían sentir tan mal. Casi tanto como cuando New York, su "ciudad símbolo internacional" fue totalmente consumida por la magia de los Noppera-bo y convertida en una masa gris y aburrida.

Casi podía percibir un dolor agudo en su pecho, el dolor de saber que jamás guardaría esa relación con su progenitor… Inglaterra, cuya relación ya daba por nula. En parte, sabia que esa era su culpa, la herida que le causo a Inglaterra al independizarse de el jamás sanaría. Y que Inglaterra solo se dedique a resaltarle sus errores día a día, no ayuda en nada. Aunque no es difícil ignorarlo, luego suele sentirse culpable de haberlo echo, cuando se da cuenta de lo poco efectivos que son sus planes. Mas de una vez habría querido solo retroceder el tiempo para disculparse con Inglaterra por todo lo que había echo. Pero eso era imposible y rápidamente desechaba esa idea.

"_**Levantar la cabeza en alto y continuar, eso hacen los héroes; los héroes no se permiten caer, ellos son valientes"**_Se decía si mismo para darse ánimos, sin embargo, en su interior sabia que eso no era del todo cierto, aunque prefería ignorarlo.

Pero… yo pensé que tío Canadá era tu hermano… - Le dijo Alaska confundido, arrancándolo de sus pensamientos.

¿Qué? Oh, Canadá es mi hermano, mi hermano gemelo a decir verdad, aunque no lo parezca mucho, pero también es hijo de Francia.

Pero… yo pensé que ambos eran hijos de abuelo Inglaterra… - Eso ultimo termino por partirle el corazón a Alfred, la manera tan tierna y, a la vez, mundana de referirse a su ex país conquistador.

Y lo es, Inglaterra también es padre de Canadá, sino jamás lo hubiera conocido.

Pero ¿entonces Francia también es tu padre y mi abuelo? – La cara de Alfred se horrorizo.

¡Por supuesto que no!

Alaska lo miro muy confundido._** "Supongo que ahora sí que está completamente perdido"**_ pensó Estados Unidos.

Déjame que te explique… - Dijo Alfred al tiempo que adquiría una seriedad pocas veces vistas – veras, tanto Francia como Inglaterra son padres de Canadá por que a ambos les corresponde su reparto colonial en la historia ¿comprendes? – Alaska asiente y Estados Unidos no tiene idea de donde salieron esas palabras tan formales de su boca, el normalmente no habla si, le hace parecer a… Inglaterra – Sin embargo – Continuo, tratando de retomar la explicación y de olvidarse de… esa persona – Francia no es mi padre ya que jamás fui su colonia, pero Canadá es hermano mío por que ambos nacimos bajo los mismos contextos históricos ¿entiendes? Francia no es tu abuelo, pero Canadá si es tu tío.

Eso significa que… ¿Francia y abuelo Inglaterra…?

¡Por supuesto que no! – Respondió Estados Unidos entre nervioso y, a la vez, algo divertido. Imaginarse a Inglaterra junto con Francia era muy gracioso, los dos son tan opuestos entre si y lo demuestran día a día con sus constantes peleas desde el inicio de los tiempos. Pero, en el fondo, ambos se comprenden… o algo así.

Ya entiendo, pero… ¿Podría ser amigo de él, no? – Estados Unidos hizo una mueca.

No lo recomendaría como amigo, pero no puedo negarte que estaría bien.

Gracias… - Alaska agradeció, no tan seguro si debía hacerlo o no, pero la sonrisa de parte del país termino por disipar todas sus dudas.

Estados Unidos y la Nación continuaron observando a la gente hasta que Alaska capto algo que le llamo mucho la atención: Un silencioso personaje que vagaba por el salón siguiendo a China. Era de mediana estatura, pelo castaño oscuro que le llegaba hasta la mandíbula y ojos marrones un poco más claros. Pero lo que realmente le llamo la atención fueron sus cejas… tenia cejas muy gruesas. Estas le recordaban a Abuelo Inglaterra.

Padre, mira, ese chico de allá – y apunto disimuladamente hacia a la dirección donde este se encontraba – sus cejas se parecen a las del abuelo ja ja ja – Se río por lo bajo Alaska. Muy por el contrario America solo se limito a sonreír.

¡ah! Ese es Hong Kong junto con China y, podría decirse, es tu primo – Dijo tranquilamente el país, como si fuera tan común como un "Hola".

Pero para Alaska, fue motivo suficiente para pasar de la risa a un sombrío escalofrío. "¿_**Pri…pri…primo? ¿Cómo? ¿Donde? ¿Cuando? ¿Por que…?" **_Fue lo único que se cruzo por la cabeza de Alaska, era inimaginable para el tener un "primo" que nunca había conocido y que ni siquiera era de los dominios de su padre Estados Unidos.

Como si Alfred pudiera leer la mente, poso una mano sobre su cabeza para tranquilizarlo, era eso o cara se le había vuelto tan pálida que competía con el mismísimo General Winter.

Veo que otra vez te cuesta entender las cosas, supongo que en parte es mi culpa, nunca pude sentarme a charlar con tigo acerca de esto. Veras Hong Kong vendría a ser una especie de "primo lejano" – _**"Muy lejano"**_ pensó Alaska – ya que Inglaterra fue su padre durante mucho tiempo, por eso tiene las cejas así, Inglaterra se las maldijo por que se portaba demasiado mal – Esto horrorizo a Alaska, pero continuo escuchando – China es padre de Hong Kong, pero también lo es Inglaterra.

¿Cómo tío Canadá y Francia? – Interrumpió Alaska.

No, eso es distinto, Canadá era una colonia y ahora es un país; Hong Kong era una colonia y ahora es una Nación, como tu.

¿Y cual seria la diferencia? – Alfred suspiro ¿en verdad tendría que explicárselo todo? No era un buen momento, la reunión empezaría pronto.

Un país es una colonia que se independizo de su país conquistador, es decir, se convirtió en otro país, como yo de Inglaterra, yo antes era una colonia, una Nación alejada de su país progenitor.

¡Como yo!

Si, como tu, pero que ni se te ocurra independizarte ¿eh? – Dijo Alfred entre una mezcla de chiste y advertencia. Alaska se dio cuenta de la advertencia, aunque se lo tomo como un chiste y decidió reír para mostrar complicidad ante el país norteamericano.

¿Y la nación…? – Retomo rápidamente el tema.

Eso es más difícil de explicar, veras, Alaska, tú sabes bien que no eres mi única nación.

Si, lo se, tengo otros 49 hermanos mas, de los 48 son hermanos mayores y uno menor – Esa cifra siempre dejaba en descontento a Alaska, no le gustaba ser el hermano menor, bueno casi.

Pero tú no vives junto a ellos en la misma casa que yo ¿Verdad?

No… - Eso era cierto, Alaska no vivía junto a sus otros 49 hermanos en la misma casa que Alfred. El vivía en una cabaña apartada en su actual territorio, aunque Estados Unidos nunca le dijo por que, el tampoco mostro interés en sábelo, hasta ahora… - ¿Cuál es tu punto? ¿Qué tiene que ver esto con mi pregunta?

Ese es mi punto… Alaska, tu eres… algo especial – Y trago saliva para lo que diría a continuación. No, no era un tema fácil.

No era el lugar ni el momento adecuado para este tipo de charlas, pero sabia que si dejaba a Alaska con la incertidumbre se haría un montón de preguntas y después seria toda una travesía aclararlas. Teniendo en cuenta la gran imaginación de la Nación, muchas de ellas podrían estar mucho más allá de la capacidad del país y lo que más quería evitar era momentos incómodos.

¿Entonces…? – Lo saco de sus pensamientos Alaska, al ver que su progenitor se tomaba demasiado tiempo para responder.

Alaska, tú al igual que algunos de tus hermanos, no nacieron ya formando parte de mi territorio – Dijo Estados Unidos con cierta lastima. Alaska se sorprendió por esto, pero siguió escuchando – Sino que se fueron integrando por tratados con otros países. Es decir, tienen dos padres distintos… por política, obviamente, no por relación sanguínea… es decir, uno por política y otro por sangre, eso le pasa a Hong Kong.

Entonces, Hong Kong no es mi primo-primo, es solo un primo político.

Así es – Dijo Estados Unidos dando por finalizada la charla y llevándose unas papas fritas a su boca. _**"Bien, crisis evitada, por hoy…"**_

Oh… - Eso dejo pensativo a Alaska – Pero aun no entiendo que tiene que ver esto con que sea una Nacion…

Estados casi se atraganta, y empezó a toser tan violentamente que algún que otro país que estaba cerca se volteo a ver que pasaba. ¿Acaso había explicado todo eso por nada? ¿La verdadera duda era porque era una Nación y él le había dado toda una clase de educación histórica-cultural? A ese punto en verdad Alfred se planteaba muy en serio si Alaska era solo curioso, se hacía o realmente era tonto ¿Qué no podía deducir nada por si solo? El gran país junto paciencia. Mejor dejarse de rodeos, sin explicaciones, iría al grano y, si tenía dudas, ya se las arreglaría después. Solo quería terminar con el tema de una vez.

Eres una Nación porque formas parte de mi territorio, aun si no estamos juntos. No eres un país independiente. Fin de la historia. – _**"Listo, eso lo dejara tranquilo por un rato" **_pensó Estados Unidos.

Ya veo… - Le respondió Alaska, al tiempo que repasaba la información mentalmente.

Estados Unidos volvió a centrar su atención en la comida, llevándose grandes trozos de comida chatarra a su boca. Luego miro su reloj: 15 minutos para que empezara la conferencia, todo en orden.

Así permanecieron varios minutos. Estados Unidos tragando todo lo que alcanzaran sus manos y Alaska mirando el suelo pensativo. Hasta que Alaska soltó una pregunta, una pregunta que desencadenaría toda una serie de acontecimientos de los que el joven gran país se arrepentiría el resto de su vida.

Padre, ¿quien es… mi otro progenitor? – Estados Unido se paralizo ante esta pegunta tan repentina, tan desgarradora, tan inoportuna, tan, tan, tan… no había suficientes palabras en el vocabulario de Alfred para terminar de describirlo.

¿Tu… - trato de hablar Estados Unidos una vez ya salido del shock inicial, no sabia que decir o como manejar la situación – otro…progenitor? – Se limito a repetir, rezando internamente por que su mente le haya jugado una mala pasada y solo hubiera escuchado mal.

Mi… otro padre ¿se podría decir? – No, no era la mente del país jugando sucio, todo era aun peor de lo que se esperaba…

Pero… ¿de…de… de que me hablas? Estas confundido – Trato de hacerse el desentendido ., esperando que Alaska se resignara también.

No, tu dijiste que algunos de tus territorios los fuiste integrando a través de acuerdos con otros países, eso me incluye, así que supongo que debo tener otro padre ¿cierto? – A ese punto Alfred tenia los nervios por las nubes _**"¡No, no, no!" Pensaba "¿Qué le digo? ¿Qué le digo? ¿QUE LE DIGO?"**_

Tal vez debí agregar que en caso de ser un territorio apartado, pero sin que otro país lo descubriera antes, al tomarlo como propio, también se convierte en una nación del país ocupante… - Listo, se había salvado… o eso creía.

Pero entonces sería una colonia – Alaska no era tan tonto.

¿Y que acaso no lo eres? – Se izó el tonto Alfred.

Alaska lo miro con un gesto entre sarcástico y enojado. Sabía que a veces era algo ingenuo, en parte por su curiosidad injustificada hacia absolutamente todo sin estimarlo previamente. Pero de ahí a que su propio padre lo tome por tonto, eso era sobrepasar un límite en su paciencia.

Alfred se percató de esto, pero no podía hacer nada por cambiarlo. Ahora, cada palabra contaba y un paso en falso lo arruinaría todo. "_**¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Contarle la verdad?" **_Estados Unidos lo pensó…_** "JAMAS EN LA VIDA".**_

"_**Entonces, ¿Qué hacer? ¿Mentir? No hay otra salida, pero ¿Quién? ¿Canadá? tendría mucha lógica, ambos están simplemente uno al lado del otro, además de guardar cierto parecido en común… no es mala idea, aunque… ¡No! Es una pésima idea, se supone que es su tío, SU TÍO, si de repente le dijera que es su padre ¿Cómo reaccionaria? Me pediría más explicaciones, probablemente haría preguntas que lo llevarían al incesto y luego… NO ¿otra opción? ¿Francia o Inglaterra? Mas incesto… ¿Finlandia? Jamás se lo creería ¿Quién, quien, quien?"**_

Padre, se sincero con migo, prometo no ofenderme ¿Qué me ocultas?

Alfred entro en pánico, la situación era más desesperante a cada segundo. Pudo sentir como unas gotas de sudor empezaban a escaparse por su frente. Por suerte para el país, Alaska no se percato de esto.

Es que… veras… yo… jamás te lo dije por que…temía que… ya no me quisieras o… te enojaras con migo… - Estados no supo jamás como lo hizo, pero lo hizo, gano tiempo…

Padre, yo siempre, siempre te voy a querer, no importa si me dices que mi otro padre es… no se, ¡Alemania! Ja ja ja

Ja…ja… - Río sin ganas Estados Unidos, desde su punto de vista, la situación no ameritaba chistes.

Pero debes prometerme decirme la verdad, y yo prometo jamás decepcionarme o dejar de quererte tanto como ahora ¿Bien?

Si…

Entonces promételo…

Yo prometo decirte la verdad, no importa que tan malas se vean las cosas, yo jamás aria nada que te hiciera daño – Alaska abraso levente a Estados Unidos, luego se aparto y simplemente lo observo con atención esperando la ansiada respuesta.

Estados Unidos entro en pánico, era ahora o nunca pero ¿Quién? Fingió toser un poco para poder mirar mejor el salón ¿Quién podría…? Entonces, el milagro ocurrió.


	2. Una conferencia demasiado ardiente

Bueno, acá esta la segunda parte, a pedido de mi buena amiga Luz, que quiere saber cómo hará Alfred para zafar xD

No se dejen llevar por el título del capítulo, nada pervertido va a pasar (por el momento o_O) jajaja

ACLARACIONES:

"**Botón rojo":** Durante la Guerra Fría, se corría el rumor del llamado "botón rojo", un instrumento militar ruso (o Estadounidense) que se encontraba oculto en una base militar de una remota área del mismo país y que "en caso de emergencia" el presidente podía presionarlo. Al hacer esto, todas las bases militares del país comenzaban a disparar cohetes y bombas (en algunas versiones, bombas nucleares) a todos los puntos del planeta, totalmente al azar o, en versiones más realistas, hacia distintos puntos de Estados Unidos (o Rusia, en el caso de que el tal botón sea estadounidense).

Este "mito urbano" jamás fue demostrado y no hay pruebas fiables de que alguna vez allá existido tal botón.

**Yuri** **Gagarin: **Fue un astronauta soviético y el primer hombre en cruzar la atmósfera terrestre y llegar hasta el espacio a bordo del Vostok 1. Sin embargo, no tuvo tanto reconocimiento como Neil Armstrong.

**Capítulo 2: Una conferencia demasiado ardiente**

- Señores – El que hablaba con su voz gruesa e imponente era Alemania, quien se había parado sobre un pequeño taburete para hablar y que todos pudieran verlo – La reunión ya está por comenzar, los invito a entrar en la sala de conferencias y una vez todo esté en orden podremos comenzar.

Todos empezaron a movilizarse dentro del salón indicado. Estados Unidos tuvo suerte, MUCHA suerte. Después de la reunión hablaría con Alaska, hasta entonces, ya se pensaría algo.

- Debo irme, tengo que dar una conferencia, hablaremos de esto luego, en casa…

- Pero…

- ¡Te lo diré luego! – Dijo Estados Unidos casi a los gritos mientras se alejaba caminando rápidamente, casi trotando.

- Está bien… - Dijo Alaska con resignación y él también se encamino a otros salón junto Hong Kong y otras Naciones que habían acompañado a otros países.

La verdad es que Alaska jamás espero que lo dejaran entrar al salón de conferencias junto con su padre, ya que es estrictamente para reuniones entre países, por lo que las Naciones no podían participar. Sin embargo, estas eran llevadas a un salón aparte donde podría ver la conferencia a través de pantallas y presenciarla sin interferir en ella. Lo que hacía sentir a Alaska como un director mirando la edición final de su película.

Esto era apropósito. Las conferencias mundiales eran gravas y al día siguiente eran transmitidas internacionalmente para que la población mundial pudiera enterarse de los resultados de la misma.

Sin embargo, lo que realmente ocurría dentro de esa sala era muy diferente a lo que el público llegaba a ver. De las 6 horas que duraba la conferencia, solo 1 y media eran transmitidas. El resto era… básicamente… bueno, una imagen habla más que mil palabras así que la situación era esta:

Francia constantemente coqueteaba con Hungría y otros países mujeres, lo que ocasionaba peleas y discusiones con Inglaterra. Mientras, Italia comía pasta, ensuciando toda la mesa y hacia enojar a su hermano Romano, al tiempo Prusia molestaba a Austria, y Alemania trataba de detenerlo y poner orden… lo que rara vez ocurría. Mientras, Canadá… era extraño ¿Dónde estaba? No importaba… Suiza se quejaba del mal comportamiento de los demás países, al tiempo que su hermana menor trataba de consolarlo. Los países nórdicos charlaban entre sí, al tiempo que China jugaba con un panda y hablaba con Japón, quien inútilmente también trataba de calmar a todos como Alemania. El resto de los países, básicamente sufría las consecuencias de los actos de los anteriores ya mencionados.

De repente, algo llamo la atención de Alaska… Eran 3 países, que se encontraban alejados de la multitud… _**"¿Cómo se llamaban?"**_ Intento recordar Alaska _**"Creo que eran los países bálticos o algo así… este… ¡ah! Lituania, Letonia y Estonia"**_Pensó triunfante Alaska, y luego recordó algo que le había dicho su padre: _**"Países bálticos, que de bálticos no tienen nada más que su mar…" **_Y era verdad…

Aunque se los llamara "países bálticos" entre ellos no tenían casi nada en común, ni política, ni cultural y ni étnicamente son similares. Lo único que tiene en común es su salida hacia el mar báltico. Aun así, siempre estaban unidos y tenían cierto de aire de hermandad entre ellos, tal vez por su historia o por el simple hecho de que se encontraban uno al lado del otro, quien sabe… Volviendo a la reunión…

Los tres estaban casi completamente pálidos, temblando, como si hubieran visto a la muerte y esta les hubiese sonreído.

A Alaska esto le pareció extraño, así que siguió la mirada de los países bálticos hacia otro punto alejado de la habitación de conferencias…Y lo vio… era EL ¿Cómo no esperárselo? Rusia…

Alaska sintió un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo, al tiempo que tragaba saliva, la que extrañamente tenía un sabor amargo…

Allí estaba, Rusia, junto a sus dos hermanas Ucrania y Bielorrusia, quienes charlaban entre si (aunque Bielorrusia no le quitaba los ojos de encima a su hermano). Alaska noto que Rusia miraba divertido la pelea que se formaba, como si el caos fuera motivo de diversión, con su inocente pero malévola sonrisa. De vez en cuando, desviaba su mirada a los Países Bálticos, lo que causaba el horror de los mismos. Eso hiso enojar a Alaska.

Alaska detestaba a Rusia, por todo lo que le había hecho a su padre durante la guerra fría…

_*Flashback*_

_Recordaba que antes de ese periodo, Alfred jamás había estado tan al borde de una crisis nerviosa. Espionaje, asesinatos, engaños, carrera armamentista, el "botón rojo"… todo hacía que día a día la tensión y el miedo consumiera al mundo, al mismo tiempo que la mente de Alfred… Pero Rusia parecía inmutable, siempre con su infantil y fría sonrisa, como si nada pasara. _

_Todos los días, como si de un macabro juego se tratara, se dedicaba a enviarle cartas a su padre, contándole los progresos de sus científicos y "refregándole" en la cara sus éxitos, totalmente seguro de sí mismo, ¿y cómo no sentirse así? Si la misión del Vostok 1, tripulado por el valiente Yuri Gagarin, fue todo un éxito. La victoria estaba asegurada para la URSS._

_Esto hizo que Alfred cayera en un pozo sin fondo de depresión. Su preciado capitalismo pendía de un hilo y él no podía hacer nada para salvarlo…_

_Cada día comía menos, se lo veía más cansado, concentrado siempre en los avances de sus científicos, lo que rara vez ocurría. Llego a un punto crítico en el que se dio a la bebida… ya no salía de su casa y no quería saber nada del asunto…_

_Su situación era deplorable, y ninguno de sus hijos se atrevía a hacer nada por miedo a herirlo aún más… pero el que más sufría… era Alaska, quien se sentía imponente. Ya que al vivir tan lejos no podía hacer nada por ayudarlo…_

_La suerte estaba echada y la situación solo empeoraba, todo parecía perdido…_

_Fue entonces cuando lo imposible ocurrió… y tenía un hombre… Neil Armstrong y el Apollo 11. Fue la primera vez que un hombre piso la luna y el mundo no lo olvidaría, pero si olvidaría a Yuri Gagarin y a la URSS, que se desintegro poco después…_

_*Fin del flashback*_

Aunque, al final, Estados Unidos había salido vencedor, las secuelas que quedaron después de ese suceso marcarían de por vida la historia del planeta… y la de él.

"_**Jamás perdonare a ese monstruo por lo que le hiso a mi padre, jamás…"**_ Se dijo mentalmente Alaska.

En eso estaba Alaska, cuando una alarma comenzó a sonar. En un principio la Nación no sabía que pasaba o que significaba, hasta que escucho los muy claro gritos de los sirvientes provenientes de la cocina… ¡FUEGO!

Alaska y las otras Naciones rápidamente abandonaron la sala, ayudados por los líderes mundiales que allí se encontraban también. Cuando llegaron al salón principal, todo era caos, las llamas se habían extendido rápidamente y ya se habían esparcido por casi todo el lado norte del edificio.

Alaska intento encontrar a Alfred, pero en el tumulto y la confusión no podía hacerlo. Sabía que tenía que llegar a una salida de emergencia pronto, sin embargo, jamás había estado allí antes y, por consecuencia, no conocía el lugar. En su desesperación, se metió por un estrecho pasillo que pensó seria su salvación…cuan equivocado estaba. Este lo llevo a un callejón sin salida de puertas y más pasillos. Intento volver, pero era demasiado tarde… las llamas ya habían consumido el camino de regreso e intentar atravesarlas sería un suicidio.

Regreso por donde había venido y concentro su atención en las ventanas, tal vez si lograba abrir o romper una podría… cuarto piso…

Parecía que estaba atrapado, Alaska ya no tendría salvación, pero pensó que cuanto más tiempo permaneciera alejado del fuego más posibilidades tendría que alguien llegara a rescatarlo. Pero Alaska olvido otro factor menos importante, pero igual de letal, que le fuego… el humo, que lenta se infiltra en los pulmones y bloquea la entrada de oxígeno, contaminado, lenta pero letalmente, el cerebro y el corazón.

Rápidamente, los pasillos a los que el fuego todavía no había alcanzado, se llenaron de humo, y la nación comenzó a sufrir las consecuencias de esto…

"_**¡ah! Mi…mi… mi cabeza… me… me duele…y… veo… veo todo borroso…" **_Sin que Alaska pudiera evitarlo, callo de rodillas y puños al suelo, mientras que su vista era cada vez más borrosa. Una desgarradora toz se apodero de su garganta, impidiéndole hablar o, aún peor, gritar para pedir ayuda.

"_**No… no puedo… yo no debo…morir así…" **_Se decía mentalmente Alaska, mientras intentaba levantarse, pero sus piernas simplemente no respondían. Podía sentir el calor del fuego acercándose detrás de él. No quedaba mucho tiempo…

"_**No… este… no puede… ser mi final… debo… luchar y… ser fuerte, como mi padre, Alfred… soy un hijo de Estados Unidos de Am…" **_Sin poder concretar la frase en su mente, Alaska vio todo negro y se desmayó sobre el suelo… parecía el fin y ya nada de esperanza quedaba para la pequeña nación…

Pero ese día, al igual que había comprobado anteriormente Alfred, era un día para los milagros…

Me ha quedado un poco largo, lo sé, pero espero que allá valido la pena (:

Sobre el fic:

Lo del flashback sobre la guerra fría… no me maten D: LO SÉ, sé que es cruel que Alaska hable así de Rusia y creo que me excedí sobre lo que le paso a Alfred; pero tengan en cuenta que Alaska AUN NO SABE que él es su "otro progenitor" y dudo mucho que Alfred se lo diga por las buenas. Además les aseguro que a medida que transcurra la historia todo cobrara sentido y podrán ver que Rusia no es tan malo como Alaska piensa.

Y tranquilos, Alaska va a estar bien, sino se acabaría el fic y no queremos eso D:

Reviews:

_LittleMonsterStick:_ ¡Pienso igual que tú! (Después del RoChu) RusAme es mi pareja favorita *_* Eh estado pensando en poner RusAme en este fic, pero primero necesito tiempo para "acomodar" la historia antes de dejar paso al romance, después de todo, este fic es sobre Alaska. Pero no dudes que abra un poco de RusAme ;)

PD: Gracias por ser mi primer review :D me alegra mucho que te allá gustado y tratare de mejorar mi ortografía por el bien de la humanidad (?)


	3. Palabras que sobran

_Perdón si los hice esperar tanto con este capítulo… Creo que he subido los últimos 2 capítulos muy de golpe y temo que se me acabe la inspiración de pronto. Porque mi inspiración es algo rara xD Un día viene y al otro se va, es como un círculo vicioso (¿?) Por eso eh estado pensando en subi por semana, para bajarle un poco el ritmo. Además, estamos a una semana del Receso de Invierno haca en Argentina (o Vacaciones de Invierno para algunos) y todos los profesores decidieron tomarnos evaluaciones esta semana D:_

_Pero apenas empiecen las Vacaciones de Invierno, prometo dedicarle más tiempo a escribir fics. Pero lo menos que quiero es ser inconstante, es decir, por ejemplo, subir 3 capítulos seguidos y después estar 2 semanas sin publicar nada. Eso no sería un buen comienzo para mi primer fic._

Aclaraciones:

_Ninguna xD Solo disfruten el fic ;)_

**Capítulo 3: Palabras que sobran…**

Alaska despertó. No tenía idea donde estaba, solo podía ver blanco y más blanco. La cabeza le dolía y los pocos recuerdos que tenia del incidente antes de desmayarse eran borrosos.

"_**¿Estaré ya… en el cielo?" **_Pensó Alaska. Pero a medida que sus ojos se acostumbraban a la luz del lugar, se dio cuenta que su hora no había llegado aún, sino que se encontraba en una especie de camilla de sábanas blancas, cortinas del mismo color lo rodeaban. Observando más detenidamente, noto que se encontraba conectado a un respirador y unos cables extraños se le habían insertado en los brazos, supuso Alaska, para medir su ritmo cardíaco o algo por el estilo. Estaba en un Hospital.

- ¡Ya despertó! – Escucho gritar a su lado, y reconoció la voz enseguida… era su abuelo Inglaterra. Quien había estado sentado en una silla a su lado sin que él lo notara.

Pero esa sorpresa solo duro unos minutos, pues se escuchó que alguien a su otro lado también se movió. Al momento que Alaska desvió su mirada, dos brazos lo abrasaron, con cuidado y delicadeza de no lastimarlo. Alaska pudo reconocerlo al instante: Alfred.

- ¡Alaska! Que alegría que estés bien, no sabes cuánto me alegra verte ya despierto, no sabes cuánto sufrí por ti ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto? ¡Tú no debes hacer sufrir a los héroes! – Alaska no sintió estas palabras de su progenitor como un reproche, sino que le alegro tener a padre cerca otra vez.

Cuando Alfred se apartó de Alaska, este último pudo ver como al país se le habían humedecido los ojos. Alaska nunca había visto a su padre llorar, y probablemente eso era lo más cercano que llegaría a ver dado el orgullo del mismo. Pero, no importaba, Alaska era feliz de saber que se preocupaba por él y, sin saberlo, sus ojos también se humedecieron. Intento hablar, pero noto que el respirado aún seguía conectado a él y, aunque eso no fuera suficiente, su garganta le ardía.

- No te esfuerces demasiado…- Dijo Alfred – Lo importante es que ya estás bien, sano y salvo. Cuando te recuperes saldremos e iremos al McDonald, allí te comprare una Extra-MacNifica con doble queso y guarnición triple de papas fritas ¿Te que tal, eh? – Alaska no era muy fanático de la comida chatarra como su padre, y la propuesta le pareció algo asquerosa, pero no quería decepcionarlo arruinando el momento con su paladar. Así que simplemente asintió.

- ¡Por dios Estados Unidos! Si no se muere quemado por el fuego o asfixiado por el humo, lo hará de un paro cardíaco por tu insalubre dieta – Le reprocho Inglaterra.

- Créeme, le hará mucho más sano que tu comida – Se burló el gran país de la mala cocina Inglesa, aunque no estaba del todo errado.

- ¡Trato de preocuparme por el! Solo mira lo bien que tú lo cuidas… - Inglaterra dio en el clavo. Con el orgullo Americano no se juega.

- ¡Yo lo cuido perfectamente bien! Lo del accidente fue solo un descuido, no volverá a pasar…

- Si claro, eres demasiado irresponsable.

Y sin saberlo, se había puesto a pelear. Típico de Inglaterra hacer enojar a su padre con sus reproches, nada nuevo para Alaska, pero esta vez, Alfred se lo había tomado mucho más enserio…

- ¡No lo soy! Ya te dije que no volverá a pasar ¿Qué no puedes confiar en mí aunque sea solo una vez?

- ¿Cómo quieres que confié en ti, si ni siquiera puedes asumir tus responsabilidades y cuidar de una simple nación como corresponde?

- ¿Acaso crees que tú lo hubieras cuidado mejor? ¡No me hagas reír! ¡No pudiste ni cuidarme a mí cuando fui tu colonia!

Algo dentro de Inglaterra se rompió… y Alfred lo noto. Se quedó en silencio, mirando a su ex-progenitor, mientras este lo miraba con un odio pocas veces visto antes, pero sin decirle nada, con el puño temblando de rabia.

Alaska estaba nervioso. Siempre lo estaba cuando su abuelo y su padre se ponían a discutir sobre algo, pero nunca llegaron a este punto.

A Inglaterra simplemente trataba de contenerse las ganas de gritarle de todo a ese _bloody bastard_, pero se contenía solo por Alaska.

- ¿Iggy…? – Dijo Alfred tratando de parecer amigable - ¿Te enojaste? De todas formas sabes que tengo razón…

Eso fue todo…

- ¡IDIOTA! – Alfred retrocedió un poco ante esta explosión de agresividad - ¡Eso es lo que eres! ¡Un idiota y un egoísta! – Ya no le importaba Alaska, es más, incluso de había olvidado que estaban en un hospital - ¡Yo te di todo! ¡TODO! ¡Te deje libre economía, política, gobierno, todo! ¡¿Y aun así me reprochas haber sido un mal padre?! ¿Me estás diciendo que hubiera sido mejor que te encerrara y te privara del mundo como lo hiso Antonio y su hermano Portugal con su prole en Latinoamérica?!

- Iggy... cálmate…piensa en… - Alfred no pudo terminar hablar, fue interrumpido por Inglaterra, ahora mucho más furioso.

- ¡NO ME CALMO NADA! ¡Y no me llames "Iggy"! ¡No te lo permito! ¡Eres un EGOISTA Alfred! ¡Solo eso eres! ¡Siempre lo has sido! Finges ser un buen padre... ¿Y sabes qué? ¡No lo eres! ¡Y que Alaska este aquí lo prueba! – Ahora era Alfred el enojado. Alaska solo quería que la tierra se lo tragara.

- ¡Yo soy un excelente padre! ¡Nadie podría cuidar a Alaska mejor que yo! ¡Deja de echarme la culpa de todo! Se ve que solo eso puedes hacer…

Inglaterra era la ira en persona. Ya no existía Alaska, ni el hospital, ni los doctores, solo Alfred… no, Estados Unidos, frente a él.

- ¡Cállate! ¡Yo podría haberlo cuidado mucho mejor si me hubieran dado la oportunidad! ¡Pero fuiste tan egoísta que tuviese que llevártelo! ¡Tú te lo robaste…!

Inglaterra se tapó la boca rápidamente, al tiempo que Alfred lo miraba entre una mescla de odio y nervios. ¿Cómo se había atrevido ese miserable a decir semejante cosa frente a Alaska? **"**_**Mierda, mierda, mierda, ¡MIERDA!"**_ Era todo lo que Estados Unidos podía pensar.

Inglaterra se había puesto pálido como la nieve ¿Cómo es que esas palabras habían salido de su boca sin pensarlo antes? Lo había consumido el enojo, la rabia, no había pensado en las consecuencias para Alaska y para Estados Unidos. Solo pensaba en sí mismo y como dejar en ridículo a su ex-colonia, pero se le había ido de las manos y ahora… estaba en serios problemas, puesto que el gran país lo miraban con ojos de asesino.

Y Alaska, era el que peor de los tres estaba… no entendía absolutamente nada… las palabras se aglomeraban en su cabeza sin formar un patrón lógico… _**"¿Oportunidad? ¿Egoísmo? ¿Llevarme?¿Robarme…?"**_

La sala se sumió en un incómodo silencio. Se podía percibir la tensión en el aire y hasta le respiración era dificultosa. Aún más para Alaska, que aún tenía el respirador conectado a él, y parecía que este casi lo obligaba a seguir respirando con normalidad.

Después de unos minutos de cuses de miradas perdidas, Inglaterra fue quien rompió la cruel pero delicada prisión del silencio.

- Eh… yo… estaré en el pasillo… creo que… Canadá, Francia y los demás querrán saber que Alaska ya está bien… - Y de un rápido movimiento se escapó casi trotando de la habitación, dejando que el silencio volviera a reinar en el lugar.

Mientras, Alaska estaba al borde del llanto, no por tristeza, sino por impotencia. _**"¿Qué ha sido todo eso? ¿Por qué todo lo malo me pasa a mí? ¿No he tenido ya suficientes desgracias? ¿Qué he hecho para merecer esto?"**_ Eran algunas de las preguntas que se cruzaban por la mente de Alaska… y ninguna parecía tener respuesta…

- Alaska… - Dijo Estados Unidos con lastima, podía ver el sufrimiento en sus ojos, pero no sabía que decir. Nada había por decir. Las palabras sobraban en ese momento…

Fue entonces cuando Canadá entro corriendo a la habitación, acompañado de su oso Kumajiro, que de suerte había entrado a escondidas de las enfermeras. Este delicadamente dejo a su oso sobre una silla y se aproximó a abrazar a la pequeña nación. Sin embargo, esta apenas lo sintió, y nunca supo si fue porque el shock del anterior momento vivido había paralizado sus músculos o porque, simplemente, su tío carece de fuerza.

Estados Unidos empezaba a sentir que, ese día en particular, todos los países se habían complotado para hacerle pasar momentos incómodos y después llegar para salvarlo de la boca del león. Definitivamente, hoy no se sentía como el héroe, sino como víctima de una mala película de drama y suspenso.

...

...

...

_Lo sé, lo sé, lo sé, LO SÉ… Soy una persona cruel D:_

_Sinceramente, amo el UKUS, pero estaba escribiendo y se me fue de las manos. Cuando quise darme cuenta, ya había desembocado en una pelea fuerte. Hasta Luz me dijo que exagere un poquito, pero no sabía que quitar para "suavizarlo" y bueno, quedo así. Perdón a todas/os las/os fans UKUS que lean esto… SOY UNA MALA PERSONA Y ME MEREZCO SU ODIO (no, la verdad que no, por favor no me hagan nada D`:) *esquiva objetos que le lanzan*_

_Sobre el fic:_

_Pobre Alaska, no es que me guste hacerlo sufrir, pero era necesario para la historia… Todo saldrá bien al final, lo prometo… pero eso le pasa por hablar mal de Rusia (¿?)_

_Una vez más, NO ME MATEN D:_

_¿Reviews?_

_Más de 90 vistas LOL y 2 favoritos/seguidores ^^ Para mi primer fic, con tan solo 2 capitulo (3 ahora) esto me anima (:_


	4. Ayúdame

Bueno, en este capitulo Alaska aparecerá brevemente y no tendrá líneas, por lo que el protagonismo será de los hermanos Americanos: Matthew y Alfred (Canadá y Estados Unidos respectivamente). Aunque no por eso tendrá menos drama, NO. Pero si les sirve de consuelo, en este capitulo Alaska no sufrirá (ya se merecía un descanso u.u)

¡Al fic se ah dicho!

**Capítulo 4: Ayúdame…**

- ¡Oh! Alaska, me alegra que ya estés bien – Dijo Canadá con su dulce y tímida voz – Todos estábamos tan preocupados, en especial tu padre e Inglaterra. Yo también quise quedarme junto a ti, pero la enfermera solo dejaba 2 visitas a la vez, así que tuve que quedarme en el pasillo a esperar… además, alguien tenía que vigilar a Francia… - Luego izó una pausa y tembló un poco, valla a saber uno porque, al menos, a Alaska no le importó. Su mente ya estaba lo suficientemente ocupada – Pero mi corazón arde de felicidad de que ya te hayas recuperado… bueno, no del todo, pero algo. El medico dice que aun necesitas unos días más de reposo para asegurarse de que todo esté bien y luego podrás irte a casa ¿Verdad hermano? – Estados Unidos no había estado prestando mucha atención a la conversación.

- ¿Qué? Ah, sí, si claro… lo que tu dijiste…

Canadá suspiro. Así no iba a hacer sentir mejor a Alaska _**"¿Qué le pasa? ¿Qué no ve que Alaska esta exhausto después de lo que vivió? ¿Qué paso con el padre responsable que quería quedarse cerca de su hijo a toda costa hasta que se recuperara?" **_Canadá no entendía nada, pero sospechaba que algo había pasado cuando Inglaterra no había querido volver entrar y había preferido quedarse en el pasillo con Francia. Con FRANCIA. Esos dos son como el agua y el aceite. Algo había ocurrido, algo MUY grave. Y tenía que averiguarlo.

- Em… ¿Estados Unidos? – Dijo Canadá acercándose al respectivo país - ¿Podemos hablar? – Miro a Alaska por un momento - ¿A solas…?

Estados Unidos no entendió cuál era el objetivo de Canadá, pero estaba mental y emocionalmente demasiado exhausto para llevarle la contra. Así que simplemente se encogió de hombros y lo siguió fuera de la habitación.

- Cuida de Alaska – Le dijo Canadá a su oso polar antes de irse, y este, fiel a su dueño, se deslizo de la silla y se acurruco en la cama de Alaska. Alaska movió lenta y pesadamente su brazo hasta el oso y comenzó a acariciarlo.

Canadá se alegró de ver eso, naturalmente Kumijiro o Kamarujo o ¿Cómo se llamaba? No importa, la cuestión era que rara vez el mostraba afecto por otras personas que no fueran el, pero al parecer lo pasa bien. Si, definitivamente era su sobrino.

Canadá cerro la puerta tras de si tomo a su hermano gemelo por la mano al tiempo que lo conducía hacia una esquina remota del hospital, donde creyó, Estados Unidos se sentiría mas seguro y se expresaría mas libremente.

- ¿Que pretendes con esto Canadá? ¿que es lo que pasa?

Alfred… dime la verdad ¿Qué paso con Alaska? – Dijo Canadá con una voz tan firme que hasta el mismo se sorprendió.

- ¿que…? No se de que me hablas – Mintió Alfred.

De lo que te esta pasando a ti y a Inglaterra – Le respondió esta vez con un tono mas bajo – Desde que se despertó Alaska han estado actuando raro: Inglaterra ya no quería volver a entrar en la habitación para ver a Alaska, prefirió quedarse en el pasillo con Francia ¡Con Francia! – Inesperadamente Canadá levanto su voz, lo que sorprendió mucho a Estados Unidos, el no era así. Canadá lo noto también - Lo siento… - se disculpo

- No pasa nada… - Le dijo Alfred, no tan seguro de eso.

- Y luego tu… no se… cambiaste tu postura, hace unas horas eras un padre atormentado por lo que le había pasado a su hijo, querías desesperadamente quedarte a su lado y asegurarte de que estuviera bien, llevarlo a casa y hacer que su vida volviera a ser feliz, y ahora… simplemente parece que perdiste todo interés en el… en la habitación no lo rozabas ni con la mirada, estabas como… perdido...

Alfred no respondió, se sentía culpable, parecía que, ese día en particular, todas las desgracias le ocurrían a el. Canadá pudo deducir los pensamientos de su hermano por la expresión en su rostro. Reflexiono acerca de su propia actitud. Tal vez estaba siendo muy duro con su hermano, después de todo, hoy no había sido el mejor de los días y el ni siquiera se había molestado en preguntarle a Alfred como se sentía o que le pasaba.

- Se produjo un incomodo silencio, interrumpido solo por el eco de las voces de los doctores y los ruidos provenientes de habitaciones paralelas al lugar donde se encontraban ambos hermanos.

- Alfred… - Volvió a hablar Canadá, pero esta vez su voz sonaba melancólica y arrepentida – Solo… dime que paso entre tú, Alaska y Arthur… prometo no juzgarte, ni pensar mal, solo… ¿Qué paso ahí adentro?

Alfred cerró los puños con fuerza. Ya no podía continuar ocultándolo mas, sintió todos los sentimientos de aquel día brotando incontrolables en su cabeza. Simplemente ya no podía soportarlo mas, tenia que decírselo a alguien y ya, aunque solo fuera a su hermano, pero debía hacerlo. Y confiaba en el, no había otra persona en el mundo en quien confiara mas que en el.

Alfred se abalanzo sobre su hermano y lo abraso, al tiempo que este se paralizaba confundido por esta reacción tan repentina. Unas lágrimas caprichosas y llenas de dolor comenzaron a brotar de los ojos del estadounidense, sin que este pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo.

- Se lo dijo… Inglaterra se lo dijo… – Solo pudo decir Alfred con una voz temblorosa. Si Canadá antes estaba confundido, ahora esta en completo shock.

- ¿Có-como… q-que "se lo dijo"? – Tartamudeo Canadá. Eso no podía estar pasando. Eso NO era cierto. Era un error. Una chiste cruel. Pero… – ¿Hablas de… lo de Rusia? – Alfred solo asintió.

- ¿¡Que!? – Canadá grito - ¡Esto es terrible! ¡¿Qué se supone que estaba pensando Inglaterra?! ¡¿Cómo se le ocurre?! ¡¿Cómo es que paso…?!

- ¡Calla, tonto! – Dijo Estados Unidos tapándole la boca con su mano – Este no es el lugar ni el momento, además, no fue tan así… no es que se lo allá dicho como "¡Ey! ¿A que no sabias que Rusia…"

- ¿Entonces que le dijo? – Lo interrumpió Canadá, apartando la mano de Alfred de su boca.

- No estoy seguro, estábamos peleando: El me regañaba y me decía que yo no sabía cuidar de Alaska. Eso me izo enojar. Ya sabes como soy y como es Arthur, entonces le respondí que no me hiciera reír y que el nunca podría cuidarlo mejor que yo. Bueno, en resumen, una cosa llevo a la otra y a Arthur se le escapo un "si me hubieran dado la oportunidad, yo lo hubiera cuidado mejor" o algo así y luego me acuso de ser un egoísta y de haberme robado a Alaska – Canadá se tapo la boca, no podía creer que su medio/padre hubiera dicho todo eso frente al pobre Alaska.

Sintió lastima por el pequeño estado, debía estar muy confundido, y sintió lastima por su hermano también.

- Y eso no es lo peor… - Dijo inesperadamente el gran país, quien estaba dispuesto a contarlo todo con tal de aligerar la carga de su corazón.

- ¿Hay más? – Dijo Canadá con desgano. No quería saber nada mas del asunto, ya había sufrido mucho con lo del incendio, sinceramente, no sabia cuanto mas podía aguantar su mente antes de colapsar por los nervios y el stress.

- Antes de la reunión, es decir, antes de que ocurriera lo del incendio, Alaska me pregunto algunas cosas sobre… – No le iba a decir sobre lo de el y Francia, ese momento incomodo ya lo había vivido y no tenia intenciones de repetirlo – cual era la diferencia entre naciones, estados, países y todo eso… ya sabes… una especie de duda existencial o algo así – Canadá asintió – entonces salto el tema de que diferencia había entre una Colonia y una Estado como el – Alfred hizo una pausa…

- ¿Y? ¿Qué le dijiste?

- Alaska tiene dudas acerca de quien es su "otro padre" – Dijo el país mayor rápido, cortante y sin pausas. Le dolió decirlo, pero lo tenia que decir – Quiere saber quien es y… no se que hacer.

- … – Canadá se había quedado completamente mudo… ya no sabia que pensar. Su mente era una enorme laguna blanca ¿En que momento había pasado todo esto? ¿Quién había tramado este horrible plan para causarles esta desgracia?

- ¿Canadá? – Lo llamo Alfred, pero este ni se movía, solo tenia una mirada perdida hacia él – Matthew, hermano…

Lo llamo el estadounidense, al tiempo que volvía a abrasarlo con fuerza, casi como una boa a su presa, pero con cuidado de no lastimarlo. Sus ojos se humedecieron, al tiempo que amenazaban con largarse a llorar de nuevo.

- Por favor… no se que hacer, te necesito, eres… mi única esperanza ahora… - Canadá salio de su trance y correspondió al abrazo, lo que alegro a su hermano – Por favor, se que no paso mucho tiempo con tigo, y lo lamento mucho, pero en este momento lo único que quiero es a alguien con quien poder habar, alguien que me escuche, que me aconseje y que, incluso, me regañe por mis errores pero no como Inglaterra, que lo hace solo por juzgarme, sino para ayudarme… Matthew, hermano, te necesito mas que nunca… no como País, sino como mi hermano, _ayúdame…_

Canadá también empezó a llorar. Si su hermano, el autoproclamado "héroe" no podía con esta situación, entonces, ¿Como podía hacer el canadiense para ayudarlo? _**"¿Qué puedo hacer yo por él?" **_No lo sabia, no tenia sentido, ya nada tenia sentido. Ahora toda la realidad con la que había convivido durante años estaba terriblemente amenazada por la bocota de Inglaterra.

Cualquiera que juzgara esa situación solo vería al gran país Estados Unidos de America pidiendo ayuda, pero para Matthew ese ya no era el grande y poderoso "America", sino que era su hermano y, a la vez, un padre pidiendo ayuda. Y no sabía como brindársela.

Lo único que sabia era que, a partir de ese momento, nada seria igual, las cosas serian mucho mas duras y que lo único que tenían ahora para apoyarse mutuamente era su hermandad fraternal.

Y, sin saberlo, Matthew estaba prediciendo los acontecimientos que vendrían después.

Sobre el fic:

¿Ven? Como lo prometí, Alaska no sufrió casi nada n.n, pero en el próximo capitulo pude que cambie eso D: Lo siento mucho, pero es como una maldición: no puedo escribir un capitulo sin que sufra Alaska xDDDD (No, la verdad es que lo quiero mucho, no me gusta verlo sufrir u.u) Todo se solucionara al final, lo prometo, y a medida que transcurra mas la historia no sufrirá tanto.

Reviews:

Milenka24: Me alegra mucho que te este gustando el fic a pesar de estar en pleno proceso de formación, para mi primer fic, eso es muy alentador n.n

RochiiR.C.R: Ya te respondí por mensaje privado, ¡gracias por la aclaración! Las críticas constructivas siempre son bien recibidas ;)

**PD:** Lamento haber tardado, es que están construyendo en mi casa y me tuve que quedar unos días a dormir en la casa de mi abuela; por lo que no toco una computadora desde hace 3 días...


	5. Algo que no pudo ser

¡Hola! Eh decidido darle un pequeño descanso a nuestro querido Alaska (otra vez) y el protagonismo será de nuevo de los hermanos Americanos (o más bien de Alfred) y de un personaje que le dará más drama a este fic *O* (no se los diré, lean el fic n.n)

Por cierto, si se habrán dado cuenta, he cambiado la clasificación del fic, de K+ a T, y el "family" por "angst", por razones obvias… Bueno, solo me queda decir, perdón por no haber subido antes, las "vacaciones" de invierno no fueron taaaan para descansar U.U'

Pero antes de eso…

**¡Advertencia!**

**Leve mención de yaoi (chicoxchico); Nada de Lemon o Lime (sexo).**

Dicho esto… ¡A la carga mis hetalianos!

* * *

**Capítulo 5: Algo que no pudo ser**

Alfred caminaba por los pasillos del hospital junto con Mathew, ninguno de los dos hablaba, ya se habían dicho todo. Ahora, se dirigían hacia la sala de espera, en busca de un doctor que pudiera decirles cuando podría Alaska salir de allí. Al llegar, notaron que la sala estaba casi completamente desierta… y como no, si eran las 3 de la mañana.

- Normalmente a esta hora hay más gente... – Dijo Alfred desilusionado.

- Deben estar cambiando de turno – Le respondió su hermano, no tan seguro – Esperemos aquí y si pasa alguien le preguntamos.

- Bien.

Ambos se sentaron uno al lado del otro, en unas sillas vacías, a esperar. Sin embargo, a medida que pasaba el tiempo, nada ocurría…

_3:15_

Nada aun, solo silencio. En esa habitación casi completamente blanca, el cabello rubio de los dos hermanos era lo único que resaltaba. Sin embargo, ningún doctor parecía pasar por allí. Ninguno de los dos hermanos hacía nada por temor a decir algo que rompiera el manto de la situación. Aun sus corazones no se habían repuesto de lo anterior, aún era muy frágil.

_3:30_

Misma situación, Alfred ya ni se movía, solo miraba las baldosas; ya las había contado 4 veces e iba por la 5ª vez… 58, 59, 60, 61 baldosas. _**"Las otras veces fueron 62 baldosas, tal vez conté mal, lo intentare otra vez" **_Y así el siclo volvía a empezar…

Entre tanto, Canadá se sentía agobiado, sentía invisible otra vez. Sin embargo, sabía que no era cierto… eso era lo peor.

_3:40_

- ¿Qué hora es? – Pregunto Alfred por romper el hielo de una vez; ya había contado las baldosas como 9 veces. Eran 61 baldosas: 30 blancas y 31 grises.

- Las 3:40…

- ¿Ya paso tanto tiempo y aun nada?

- Si…

- Rayos…

Silencio…

_3:50_

- Voy al baño – Dijo Alfred de repente, al tiempo que se levantaba.

- ¿Sabes dónde queda? – Pregunto Canadá ilusionado con salir de su aburrimiento.

- Si – Y con eso Canadá bajo la cabeza resignado, al tiempo que Alfred se alejaba por los pasillos. Concentro su atención en el piso, y sin darse cuenta, retomo el pasatiempo de Alfred.

Alfred camino por los pasillos sin rumbo. En realidad nunca quiso ir al baño, pero no quería de ninguna manera quedarse allí sentado si hacer nada, debía encontrar un doctor _**"¿Dónde están todos?" **_Se preguntaba _**"No pueden haberse ido, ¡No dejando solos a todos estos pacientes!" **_Se decía al tiempo que pasaba por las habitaciones y podía ver por las puertas abiertas a los enfermos descansando tranquilamente en sus camillas.

4:15

"_**Mejor regreso, aquí no hay nadie; a lo mejor alguien ya volvió" **_Pero, de tanto caminar sin rumbo, Alfred sin quererlo, se perdió. _**"Un momento, esto no es el pasillo por el que vine, ¿Sera este? No, creo que es… oh, no" **_Si… estaba perdido.

"_**Bueno, a lo mejor, si sigo caminando reconoceré el camino de regreso, no es tan difícil" **_Pero no es tan sencillo…

4:45

"_**¿Esa señal rojo de emergencias no la había visto ya antes? Bien, oficialmente estoy perdido"**_ Se dijo antes de dejarse caer sobre una pared, cansado de caminar. Nunca había estado en una situación tan desesperante. El "héroe" se perdió, ¡en un hospital! y no había nadie quien pudiera ayudarlo a salir de allí; estaba solo, bueno, casi…

Inesperadamente, Alfred sintió como don aguantadas manos lo sujetaban, una le cubría la boca y la otra lo sostenía por la cintura. En vano trato de soltarse, la persona atrás de él era claramente más fuerte.

- Tranquilo, no quiero lastimarte, solo hablar – Alfred reconocería esa voz donde fuera…

Cuando sintió la cadera y la boca libres, se volteo rápidamente y opto por una pose defensiva. Allí, ante él, estaba uno de sus peores enemigos… el único podía de dejar un hospital vacío solo con su presencia; los doctores no se habían ido, solo estaban escomiéndose de _esa cosa._

- Rusia – Dijo secamente Alfred - ¿Qué quieres?

- Ya te lo dije, hablar – Respondió con su infantil voz mirando a Alfred con una falsa sonrisa que el Americano ya conocía.

- Bueno, 1º, yo no tengo nada que hablar con vos y, 2º, normalmente, cuando una persona quiere hablar con otra, no se le acerca por atrás y le tiende una emboscada, pero lo olvidaba… tú no eres "normal", ni siquiera sé si eres una "persona".

Alfred jamás desaprovechaba una oportunidad de humillar a Rusia. Pero olvidaba algo… estaba solo y sin ayuda contra un país mucho más grande y fuerte que él, por lo que provocarlo no era una buena idea. Pero Alfred… es Alfred.

Por suerte para el país norteamericano, Rusia pareció ignorar su comentario y procedió a hablar el.

- Ya que veo que eres una persona que no pierde el tiempo en tonterías – Alfred no supo decir si lo estaba alagando o estaba siendo irónico – Iré al punto, quiero saber cómo esta… tú sabes quién – Dijo el gran país y volteó un segundo.

- No sé de quién me hablas – Se lo ignoro Estados Unidos al tiempo que se volteaba e intentaba irse; siendo detenido por Rusia.

- Tu sabes perfectamente de quien hablo ¿Cómo esta Andrekh?

- Rusia, ya te dije cientos de veces que él no se llama "Andriq"…

- Se escribe "a-n-d-r-e-k-h" – Lo corrigió Rusia, algo acostumbrado con el poco conocimiento de Alfred sobre el acento Ruso.

- Como sea – Se resignó Alfred – Su verdadero nombre desde hace mucho tiempo es Anthony; ya deberías haberlo asumido.

- Ese no es mi punto – Se precipito Rusia, dejando su sonrisa atrás por una cara un poco más preocupada – Yo quiero… quiero saber cómo esta.

- Bien, él está muy bien, no se muere de hambre ni nada por el estilo si es lo que quieres saber – Ese último comentario molesto a Rusia, sintió el impulso de golpear a ese cretino Americano devora-hamburguesas, pero se contuvo, de lo contrario no obtendría lo que quería de él – Si eso es todo lo que querías saber, me retiro…

- ¡No, espera! – Lo detuvo otra vez Rusia.

Parecía que lo único que quería Alfred era irse lo más rápido posible del alcance del ruso, y no estaba equivocado, pero Iván no se la haría tan fácil.

- No me refiero a eso – Obligando a Alfred a voltearse para escucharlo – Yo… – dudo un instante – quiero verlo… Alfred, quiero ver a Alaska.

Alfred se quedó pálido… no, Rusia no podía estar pidiéndole algo así… ¡No ahora!

- ¿V-ve-erlo? ¿En persona?

- Si, si es posible, hablar también.

- No

- Pero…

- Eh dicho no.

- Prometo no hablar de _eso, _Alfred, solo será…

- ¡TE HE DICHO QUE NO! Y no vuelvas a decirme así…

- ¿Qué? ¿Como?

- ¡Alfred! Solo mis amigos me llaman así, y tú no eres nada que se le parezca…

- Más bien fui…

- ¡Cállate! No me hagas recordar… eso… - Le reprocho Alfred apartando la mirada.

- ¿Por qué no? – Pregunto divertido Rusia acercándose a Alfred.

- "¿Por qué no?"- Repitió el norteamericano volviendo a agrandar el espacio entre él y Rusia – ¡Por donde empiezo! ¿Te suena "Hace mucho tiempo, en la Guerra Fría, un pobre país entro en depresión y casi enloquece por culpa de cierto país Asiatico-europeo"?

- Eso no tiene nada que ver, ni siquiera fue una guerra real, solo una disputa política entre nuestros jefes ¿Crees que yo hubiera querido eso? yo jamás te haría daño…

- ¡Mientes! – Grito Alfred – siempre mientes, hasta tu cara miente por sí sola, con tu sonrisa… solo un engaño.

- Solo intento ser feliz, siempre lo intento…

- Y valla que lo logras – Dijo con ironía Alfred. Y en ese momento, todo rastro de felicidad fue borrado de la cara del ruso, remplazado con una cara que hubiera aterrado a cualquiera; más que su "kolkolkolkol".

- ¿Quieres ver que me suena a mí? ¿Qué tal esto? "Hace mucho, mucho tiempo, un país que se moría de hambre, se enamoró de un país Americano…"

- Cállate – Pero Rusia continúo.

- "…aunque estaban muy alejados el uno del otro, hicieron florecer su amor escondiéndose de la tiranía del zar y de la opresión Inglesa…"

- No sigas… Rusia, eso fue hace mucho tiempo, yo era joven y… - Alfred sintió como su corazón comenzaba a latir fuerte… _**"No, otra vez no"**_ – Lo nuestro, nunca hubiera funcionado y lo sabes… - Algo dentro del euroasiático se quebró.

- Iván de repente se quedó inmóvil, con la mirada perdida en Alfred. Alfred, al sentirse liberado de la antigua expresión furiosa de Rusia, se dispuso a irse lo más rápido posible.

- Me tengo que ir, hace mucho que me fui, mi hermano me está esperando… y por cierto, te aconsejo dejar el edificio. Hay pacientes que necesitan ser atendidos.

Dicho esto, Alfred giro y se fue caminando, no sabía hacia donde, pero lejos de allí seguro. Para sorpresa de Alfred, Rusia no intento detenerlo como las anteriores veces, solo se quedó allí parado en medio de la habitación. Cuando el estadounidense estaba a punto de doblar la esquina del pasillo y perder de vista al ruso, escucho que este lo llamaba.

- Alfred – el susodicho se detuvo, pero no volteo a verlo – Yo creo… que lo nuestro si funciono… y Alaska, es la prueba.

- No… te atrevas… a meter a él en esto – Dijo Alfred entre dientes – Él no tiene nada que ver, solo es un víctima.

- ¿Entonces por dices que lo nuestro nunca hubiera funcionado?

- Lo nuestro fue un error…

- ¿Estás diciendo que Alaska fue un error?

- No… él es una bendición para mí. Tú eres el error, Iván Braginski.

Rápidamente Alfred desapareció tras la esquina del pasillo. Dejando a Rusia solo. Silencio.

Ya en la completa soledad, solo interrumpida por ecos de origen desconocido, Iván estuvo un tiempo pensativo antes de, finalmente, dar señales de vida. Camino hacia la salida más cercana dispuesto a irse; pero antes de salir por la puerta de salida, miro hacia el último lugar donde había visto a Alfred y susurro para si mismo:

- No importa lo que digas Alfred, lo nuestro no fue una simple equivocación…. Alaska es la prueba – Al mismo tiempo, saco un pequeño grabador y detuvo su funcionamiento – Eh esperado mucho tiempo, _demasiado_… yo quiero ver a Alaska… quiero ver a _nuestro_ hijo.

* * *

Lo sé, lo sé, lo sé (este debería ser mi nuevo slogan) tarde MUCHO en subir, es que tuve problemas con la computadora y se me borraron unos capitulo D: Así que les trigo es te que ya de por si es un poco más largo que los anteriores.

Sobre el fic:

adsfadfeasdadf RusAme *.* (Aunque no de la manera que quisiera D:) Pero más o menos pasable… ohhh ¿Qué creen que Rusia hará con esas grabaciones? :O

Gracias por leer, y un rewiev me haría muy feliz n.n


	6. Mañana sera

**Advertencias:** Ninguna, pues la cosa va muy suavecita (¿?)

_Autora: ¡Hola! Sigo viva ;_; Sé que me ausente mucho, PERO MUCHO, es que mi vida se volvió muy complicada de repente y fue como : "no te olvides del fanficiton…" y a los 5 min lo volvía a olvidar. Pero al fin lo continúo. A petición de mi amiga Luz, que es quien me recordó subirlo y me inspiro para crear el capítulo a continuación y el Nº 7, QUE SI ESTA EN PROGRESO xD_

_Bueno, ¿Qué puedo decir? Nuevos personajes, mas drama (¿?) Ok, no tanta…y nuestro querido Alaska no sufrirá esta vez :D Y la aparición de 1 personaje misterioso :O_

_Y como siempre el final que, a palabras de mi amiga, "siempre te deja la intriga de que paso, de cómo continúa, y no continua y te dé dan ganas de decir: ¡¿Y COMO SIGUE?!" xD Supongo que se me ganar el amor/odio de la gente (¿?)_

_Sin más vueltas, ¡al fic! :D_

* * *

**Capítulo 6: Mañana será…**

Al día siguiente, luego de algunos papeleos, dieron de alta a Alaska. Luego de eso, todos se marcharon a sus respectivas casas; Alfred y Canadá con Alaska.

Durante todo el viaje de regreso, el trio casi ni hablo entre ellos; nadie tenía las ganas de hacerlo. Emocional y mentalmente están agotados, cada uno tenía sus motivos.

Al llegar al aeropuerto de New York, Alfred se despidió de Canadá y Alaska, prometiéndole a este último visitarlo pronto, y descendió. Alfred vio, con pesar, despegar rumbo a la frontera Canadiense al avión en el que hace 15 minutos estaba dentro. Y en él, se alejaba Alaska, su Anthony…

Al llegar a la frontera Alaska/Canadiense, y una vez aterrizado el avión, Matthew se despidió de Alaska y este descendió. Las siguientes horas pasaron rápido: espero en el aeropuerto a que lo vinieran a buscar, viajo en auto hasta su respectiva casa y, una vez allí, se limitó a arrojar las cosas que había llevado sobre la mesa y a encerrarse en su cuarto.

Alaska se encontraba pensativo sobre la cama de su habitación. Habían pasado 3 días desde el incendio y en las noticias de todo el mundo no se hablaba de otra cosa. Sin embargo, Alaska pensaba en todo menos en el incendio; en su cabeza aún resonaban las palabras de Inglaterra: _**"…yo podría haberlo cuidado mucho mejor… tuviese que llevártelo… ¡Tú te lo robaste…!"**_

- ¿Qué significara? – Pensó en voz alta Alaska – No quiero pensar que Alfred, mi padre, es capaz de… No… Pero entre más lo pienso, mas solo quiero olvidarlo… pero no puedo…

Alaska estuvo un buen tiempo en ese estado, dormitando, y tratando de pensar en cualquier cosa menos en eso, pero cada vez que su mente volvía a quedar en blanco, esas palabras lo acosaban.

De repente, sintió que alguien tocaba a su puerta. _**"¿Quién será?"**_ pensó Alaska.

Alaska o Anthony Jones, como era su nombre humano, se levantó de la cama pesadamente y camino desde su cuarto hasta la puerta de entrada. Al abrir se encontró con su hermano más cercano: Arnold, mejor conocido como…

- ¿Washington? ¿Qué haces aquí? No me habías visitado desde que te prohibí el comercio de armas entre nuestros Estados.

- ¿Qué acaso uno ya no puede visitar a su hermanito después de todo lo que paso? ¡Me sorprendes Alaska! Yo que creía que teníamos un lazo fraternal especial…

- Te envió mi padre ¿Cierto?

- Si… me llamo hace unas horas, está preocupado por ti, dice que te veías algo...deprimido la última vez que te vio, y en el vuelo no le hablaste.

Alaska dudo un instante ¿Su padre le habría contado lo de Inglaterra? ¿Sabría su hermano Arnold algo? ¿O en realidad su respuesta era tan inocente como sonaba? Todas estas preguntas pasaron por la mente de Anthony. Alaska decidió que, estuviera enterado o no su hermano, no sería el quien diera la iniciativa sobre el asunto.

- Solo estoy cansado, eso es todo, unos días y estaré como nuevo. Dile que no tiene por qué preocuparse por mí. Si eso, es todo… – Anthony se disponía a cerrar la puerta, cuando su hermano la detuvo en seco.

- A no, eso no… no me tome el tiempo de venir hasta acá solo por esa respuesta – Alaska trago saliva _**¿Qué se supone que quiere de mí?**_ – Aunque sea invítame a pasar y tomemos algo, hace mucho tiempo que no nos vemos y quiero hablar un rato.

Anthony suspiro aliviado… bien, es lo que pensaba, mi hermano no sabe nada. O eso creía el…

Alaska tuvo que dejar que su hermano pasara, por cuestión de modales, y se sirvieran una taza de café; después de todo, el clima de Alaska no era fácil y su hermano se había tomado el trabajo de ir caminando hasta su casa. Una cabaña sobre una colina, desde la que se podía ver un pequeño pueblo junto al mar.

- Y dime Alaska – Dijo Arnold una vez ambos se sentaron en la mesa - ¿Cómo te ha ido? Quiero decir, desde la última vez que nos vimos.

- Muy bien, de hecho, las cosas han estado muy tranquilas aquí, al menos antes del viaje.

- Oh, sí, lo de la reunión, me entere de eso ayer en las noticias, que desastre – Dijo Washington, a la vez que tomaba un sorbo de su taza.

- Si, ya se – Le respondió Alska, también tomando un poco de su café.

- ¿Y tú, estas bien? Digo, sobrevivir a un incendio no es cosa de todos los días.

- Supongo, tuve suerte.

- ¿Suerte? ¡Fue casi un milagro! Vi las fotos del el edificio: quedo prácticamente en cenizas, destrozado. Creo que ya no quedan ni los escombros, una lástima, escuché que las reuniones mundiales se venían realizando allí desde hace más de 30 años… - Alaska sintió mucha lastima y tristeza; _**"Genial, la primera vez que acudo a una reunión mundial y todo se arruina ¿Qué otra cosa me podría pasar?" **_ - Por suerte lograste salir…

- ¿Qué? – Su hermano mayor lo había sacado de sus pensamientos - ¿Qué dijiste?

- Vaya, que eres sordo, te dije que por suerte lograste salir– Alaska se quedó en silencio por unos minutos - ¿Hola? ¡Universo llamando a Anthony! ¿Qué te pasa?

- Yo, nunca salí de allí…

- Y además de sordo, parece que tienes falta de memoria ¡Claro que lograste salir! Por eso estas aquí.

- No, no es eso, yo… me desmaye.

- ¿Te desmayaste? ¿Quieres decir que te rescataron?

- Así parece, pero no sé quién. Todo lo que recuerdo es que corría por un pasillo en dirección opuesta al incendio y luego desperté en el hospital. No tengo idea de cómo llegue de un lugar a otro.

Ambos se quedaron e silencio un rato. Alaska no sabía porque de repente su hermano mayor se había quedado en silencio, pero luego de unos minutos este se levantó, tomo su abrigo y se dispuso a salir.

- Ya tengo que irme, recordé que tengo que hacer algo importante. Disculpa las molestias, hermano.

Y antes de que Alaska pudiera siquiera saludar, ya había atravesado la puerta y desaparecido de la vista de la otra Provincia. _**"Qué raro"**_ pensó Alaska _**"Él no es de actuar así, ¿Qué le habrá pasado?" **_Después de ese acontecimiento, Alaska ya no tenía más energías, y como ya se estaba haciendo de noche, se dispuso a preparar la cena. Levanto y limpio las tazas, que aún estaban llenas del frio café que los 2 Estados no habían terminado. Luego, de cenar se fue a la cama. Sin embargo, no podía quitarse de la cabeza todo lo que le estaba pasando: Las palabras de Inglaterra, la actitud de su padre y ahora este extraño comportamiento en su hermano. Algo no andaba bien, tenía que aclarar muchas cosas… mañana a primera hora llamaría a su padre.

_Mañana será _un día difícil.

Sin embargo, Arnold no podía esperar hasta mañana. Apenas llego a la ciudad, se subió al primer tren que lo llevara de regreso a casa. El viaje para él fue eterno. Una vez llego a su casa, muy tarde por cierto, fue hasta su casa a paso apresurado. Una vez seguro en la soledad de su hogar, se dispuso a marcar en el teléfono ¿Por qué aquí y no pedir prestado el de Alaska? ¿Por qué tanta urgencia? El pequeño estado tenía sus razones…

A los segundo de haber marcado, y de escuchar el lento "tuu, tuu" que indicaba que la llamada estaba en progreso, una voz familiar se hiso escuchar desde el otro lado:

- ¡Arnold, compadre, amigo, hermanote! ¡Hola! – Resonó por la línea una voz divertido, aunque chillón como Alfred, aunque levemente más grabe.

- Hola, New York… - Washington suspiro, rezaba porque su hermano no empezara volverse demasiado pesado y comenzara a hablar como si no hubiera un mañana. Los llamados a larga distancia son muy caros…

- Por favor, deja las formalidades, somos hermanos ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Cómo va el clima? ¿Los amigos? Ejem, ¿Tienes amigos? No importa… ¿Todos los ciudadanos están bien? ¡me olvidaba! ¿Cómo va la economía? Escuche que un poco lenta así que…

- ¡New York! – Casi grito Arnold del otro lado.

- Queridisisisimo hermanito, te eh dicho como 16.254.389 que no me llames por ese aburrido nombre de "Estado" ¡Mi nombre humano es Andy y es mucho más genial! ¿No crees?

- Si, lo que digas…"Andy" – Arnold sabía que si seguían así la cuenta del teléfono seria enorme; cuando su hermano se ponía así, no hay quien lo pare. Mejor cortar por lo sano – ¿Papa está allí?

- Sabes la respuesta – Dijo Andy divertido - ¿Qué quieres que le diga?

- Necesito hablar con el – La Provincia lo pensó un poco – Es urgente.

- ¡Uy, uy! ¡Es urgente! Ya sé lo que te pasa hermanito, estas celoso porque soy el favorito y por eso haces todo lo posible para llamar la atención de papa… ¿Qué quieres ahora?

- Es Alaska.

- ¿Alaska? – Dijo la otra nación, cambiado su divertida voz por otra totalmente diferente: seria - ¿Qué le paso?

- Comunícame con Alfred.

- Enseguida.

Se hiso un silencio en la línea, interrumpida solo por unas voces que hablaban a la distancia, de las cuales Washington solo pudo distinguir las palabras "Arnold", "hablar", "urgente" y "Alaska". Acto seguido, unos pasos, haciéndose más fuertes a medida que se acercaban. Y finalmente el distinguible sonido de una mano tomando el tubo del teléfono.

- ¡Washington! ¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué paso con Alaska? – Era un exaltado Alfred, quien hablaba del otro lado de la línea. Más nervioso de lo normal.

- Nada, papa, él está bien – Alfred se relajó luego de escuchar esto – Pero tengo que preguntarte algo.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- ¿Alaska estuvo con vos todo el tiempo?

- ¿A qué te refieres? – Dijo Alfred, nervioso otra vez.

- Quiero saber si cuando se inició el fuego estaba con vos o se reunió después de este.

- ¿Durante el incendio? No en realidad, estaba en otra habitación. Cuando comenzaron a evacuarnos, no pude encontrarlo. Me entere después por medio de otros países que había sido llevado al hospital debido a que presentaba una intoxicación alta debido al humo.

- Comprendo – La Provincia se quedó un tiempo pensando – Gracias por todo.

- ¿Solo eso? – Pregunto Alfred. "_**¿Esa era su "emergencia"?".**_

- Si… lamento mucho la preocupación papa, es solo que… nada. Nos vemos después. Hasta pronto.

Arnold colgó antes de que su padre pudiera despedirse, dejando a una confundida nación del otro lado del país. A pesar de lo que le había dicho a su padre, sabía que algo no estaba bien, pero aun tenia sus dudas.

Antes de actuar y avisar a Alfred – Se dijo para sí mismo en voz baja – Debo conseguir más pruebas. Si estoy en lo correcto, puede que ayude a Alaska, sino, seré el hazmerreír de todo un país.

Dicho esto, se fue a descansar. Estaba agotado y lo único que quería era descansar para poder tener suficientes energías para lo que se venía.

_Mañana será _un día muy agitado.

Aunque, del otro lado del planeta, alguien no estaba precisamente feliz, y menos con ánimos de descansar.

En una habitación oscura, llena de pergaminos y libros antiguos, una figura miraba a través de un gran globo terráqueo hecho de hologramas, lo que pasaba en ese momento con Washington… y lo escuchaba.

- Demonios… - Dijo la oscura figura – No debo permitir que ese tonto interfiera, o lo arruinara todo.

Dicho esto, la figura apago el holograma y se retiró de la sala. También con planes para mañana… sin saber que, a su vez, también era espiado...

_..._

_Mañana será…_ un día especial.

* * *

_¡Bueno! Este es el fic… no tiene tanto drama (cofcofysufrimientodeAlaskacofcof) como los otros. PERO te deja mucha intriga, que sé que ustedes aman (¿?)Y nuevos personajes que después tendrán más participación :D (Excepto tal vez New York, porque me cayó mal (¿?))Naaaa, en realidad quería hacer un estereotipo de Newyorkino parecido a Alfred pero con la actitud egocéntrica de Prusia y me salio muy engreído y hablador._

_En cuanto a por que se puso tan serio cuando Arnold menciono a Alaska, no es porque tenga algo que ver, es solo que le preocupa por su hermano menor (¿?)_

_Descuiden, todo se aclarara al final; y al fin sabremos quién fue el héroe anónimo que rescato a Alaska del fuego. Hasta entonces, Salu2! X3_

_Pequeña pregunta de autora: ¿Quieren que aparezca RusAme (más del ya explicado), Rochu (créanme, es posible), USUK (aunque para estas altura es algo difícil) u otra pareja? Lo que me pidan intentare incluirlo (siempre y cuando concuerde con la historia) :3_


	7. Recuerdos y visitas nocturnas

_¡Hola! Quiero dedicar este capítulo a mis amigas Mica y Luz n.n Que como ya dije antes, me inspiraron y alentaron para seguir el fic :D_

_Bien en este fic tendremos y breve sueño de Alaska, no tan sueño, en realidad es un flashback (pero el aún no lo sabe) una detallada descripción de cómo es facialmente :D (Me base en un dibujo de deviantart n.n) Además de su primer encuentro con Alfred y otro personaje misterioso hará aparición. Muchos se preguntaran "¿de dónde sacas tantos personajes misteriosos? ¿Cuándo sabremos quiénes son?" pues paciencia y mucho vodka (¿?)_

_Además quiero aclarar que este fic es más largo de lo normal; los anteriores tenían entre 1500 y 2000 palabras más o menos (100 más, 100 menos). Este tendrá aprox. mas de 3.000 palabras /(n.n)/ Como bono por lo mucho que me retrase en subir el Nº6 n.n Y como consejo de Gatita-yaoi, que me recomendó subir capis mas seguido, lo tendré en cuenta y tratare de subir 1 por semana, los fines de semana n.n_

_Sin mas demora ¡a nuestro amado fic!_

* * *

**Capítulo 7: Recuerdos y visitas nocturnas**

Alaska se encontraba en su habitación, ya profundamente dormido en su cama, parecía casi inmutable, debido a su tranquilidad. Pero en su mente ocurría todo lo contrario: Alaska tenía un sueño.

_*Mente de Anthony*_

_Alaska se encontraba en primera persona. Todo era muy borroso, oscuro, casi no podía distinguir nada. De repente una luz aparecía, cegándolo momentáneamente. Ahora estaba en una especie de bosque que, desde la vista de Alaska, parecía muy grande._

_Entonces, Alaska pudo identificar una figura, a su parecer mucho más grande que él, y que, para su sorpresa, lo sostenía en brazos. Alaska intento verle la cara, pero sus ojos lo traicionaban, y al menor intento de querer abrirlos más, la luz del lugar lo cegaba._

_- ¿Hola …? –Dijo Alaska, con una voz muy aguda. La figura solo se limitó a sonreír._

_- Hola ¿estás bien? – Dijo la figura - ¿Cuál es tu nombre? _

_- Mi nombre es Alaska, que significa "tierra grande", mi bandera es la osa mayor y la estrella polar – Dijo Alaska de inmediato, casi sin pensarlo; con la misma voz aguda._

_- Me alegro de escucharlo - La figura vacilo un momento - ¿Tienes un nombre humano?_

_- No – Respondió Alaska._

_- Necesitas un nombre humano, creo que yo te lo pondré mmm… me gusta mucho An…_

_- ¿Quién eres? – Lo interrumpió Alaska antes de que terminara de hablar - ¿Tú eres mi papa…? – La figura primero se sorprendió, pero luego vio al nuevo Estado con ternura._

_- Mi nombre es…. – Pero antes de que la figura pudiera terminar, se escucharon pasos acelerados, gritos de hombres, y parecían enojados…_

_- Oh no… - Dijo la extraña figura - Ellos no, no ahora..._

_Alaska aparto la mirada de este y volteo hacia el lugar de donde provenían los gritos, solo para ver un grupo de hombres acercándose rápidamente, enojados… y armados._

_Alaska pudo ver que estos hombres lanzaban cosas largas y puntiagudas en su dirección; se escuchó un grito de dolor y acto seguido Alaska caía con un golpe seco en la nieve. Todo lo que puedo divisar era a la extraña figura cubierta de sangre ¿o era SU propia sangre? Y un dolor agudo en su cabeza, probablemente de la caída. Luego todo fue negro, a medida que las voces de los hombres se acercaban más, y finamente Alaska se desmayó._

_*Fin*_

Alaska se despertó completamente empapado en sudor _**"¿Qué habrá sido eso?"**_ Se preguntó en su mente. Vio el reloj: 3:26 de la mañana observo, a medida que se levantaba y dirigía al baño a limpiarse la cara. _**"Fue un sueño muy extraño".**_

Cuando termino de secarse con la toalla, la dejo en su respectivo tendedero y luego reparo en su reflejo en el espejo del tocador.

Era el único espejo de la casa, ni siquiera tenía espejos en su habitación. Dado que el clima en Alaska era, casi siempre, rozando lo grados bajo cero, y a Alaska le gustaba recorrer la ciudad, ir de pesca y cacería (como cualquier habitante) debía llevar siempre mucho abrigo puesto. En consecuencia, rara vez reparaba en su apariencia.

Esta vez, sin embargo, se detuvo un momento a verse en el espejo; no lo hacía desde hace unos… ¿Veinte años?

Primero noto sus ojos, (como los de casi todos sus hermanos) eran celestes, aunque un poco más oscuros, mas tirando a azul que a celeste. Su piel era muy pálida, debido al clima, pero se podía apreciar un poco de bronceado. Mayormente en su cara.

Después su cabello era corto hasta la nuca, aunque con un flequillo que se dividía por casi toda su cara y… bastante desordenado; típico, casi nunca se peinaba.

No era que no se bañara (a pesar del enorme frió) es solo que el prefería secarse rápido y ponerse el gorro enseguida. Aunque, eso sí, conservaba el típico mechón que tenía en común con todos sus hermanos, pero el suyo tenía… algo especial. A diferencia de sus hermanos, que lo tenían mirando hacia arriba (como Alfred) el de él miraba hacia abajo; "mechón triste" decía en broma su hermano Arturo, mejor conocido como Texas. El color de cabello era rubio platinado cercano a gris, aunque las puntas eran marrón oscuro; según Alfred "por herencia nativa".

Después de eso reparo en la forma de su cara… igual a la de su padre, aunque… levemente más redonda. Sus orejas eran normales, cejas… mejores que las de su abuelo, y nariz… con decir que le avergonzaba bastante era poco. Por eso prefería cubrirla con una bufanda amarilla que su padre le había regalado.

Fue entonces cuando Alaska reparo en su sueño y en la extraña figura que había aparecido en él. Intento recordad su cara, sus ojos, aunque sea su cabello. Pero todo lo que podía recordar era su sonrisa, esa sonrisa tan cálida y acogedora. "_**Pero... ¿Que es lo que me quiso decir con "An"...? ¿Anthony? **__**¿Sería mi padre, Alfred? Es probable ¿Quién sino?**_" Pensaba Anthony, sin embargo lo que lo tenía aún más desconcertado era quienes eran esos hombres que los habían atacado. _**"Tal vez sea algún recuerdo lejano que mi imaginación deformo, lo más probable".**_

Alaska intento recordar algún recuerdo lejano de él y su padre, su infancia. El recuerdo más antiguo que poseía de él y su padre Alfred databa de cuando apenas 6 años de edad; bueno… en edad de "país" tenía unos 100 años, pero en edad humana aparentaba solo 6.

_*Flashback*_

_En esa época, su población no era muy numerosa y su cabello, por lo que podía recordar, era un poco más oscuro y corto. Pasaba sus días comiendo pescado, admirando el mar y, de vez en cuando, acompañando a los hombres al bosque y traían a casa grandes alces y ciervos que cazaban._

_A pesar de que conocía muy bien a su gobernador, y la historia de su fundación, pero nunca había visto a ese tal "presidente de los " del que se hablaba de vez en cuando en el pueblo. Sabía de la existencia de otros hermanos como él, y de su "país padre", pero nunca los había visto en persona. Solo rumores._

_Al estar separado de su país, se le hacía muy difícil la comunicación y, sinceramente, pocos reparaban en su existencia. Además, no era fácil explicarle ciertas cosas a un niño de 6 años, en especial a un Estado._

_Un día, simplemente hombres comenzaron a llegar, en grandes cantidades. Al principio Alaska, con 7 años ya, se preocupó mucho, ya que no sabía que hacían esas personas que jamás había visto en sus tierras. Pero lo realmente grabe comenzó cuando estas empezaron a talar sus árboles, a demoler y escavar sus colinas/montañas y construir ferrocarriles y/o yacimientos de petróleo._

_Alaska, aterrado, pensó que estas personas querían destruir su hogar y se opuso a que las obras continuaran. Fue en vano sus suplicas, el gobernador no parecía hacerle caso. Tal fue su enojo que lo amenazo con parar las obras el mismo. Y así fue que, con apenas 8 años, Alaska comenzó a sabotear las obras, molestar a los obreros y esconder sus herramientas._

_Fue entonces cuando Alfred fue llamado a hacer algo con esta "Provincia rebelde". Unos 3 meses después de haberse comenzado las obras y 2 de que Alaska hubiera comenzado sus "sabotajes". Alfred arribo por primera vez en esas tierras, en busca de él._

_Alaska se encontraba en medio del bosque enterrando unos martillos que les había quitado a los obreros, cuando de repente sintió unas ramas que se partían detrás de él y acercaban en su dirección. Entonces recordó lo que había aprendido observando a los hombres cazar: tiro su cuerpo a tierra y se arrastró hasta los arbustos más cercanos, intentado hacer el menor ruido posible._

_Desde allí podía divisar al causante de este ruido sin ser detectado. Según había aprendido, en caso de ser una presa (un ciervo o un alce) se debía guardar silencio y esperar a que esta se acercara lo más posible. En caso de ser un depredador (un oso o un lince), el silencio y la calma eran la clave._

_Sin embargo, lo que vio no era ni un oso ni un ciervo. Sino una persona, un joven cuyo cabello era tapado por un extraño sobrero, aparentaba unos 28 años y parecía buscar algo. Alaska jamás lo había visto, por lo que pensó que era un obrero que lo había seguido hasta allí, pero algo en su vestimenta era extraño, algo que jamás había visto ni siquiera en los obreros. Lo que más le llamaba la atención eran sus ojos, algo en sus ojos le parecía raro._

_Sin embargo, Alaska no dudo ni un instante en no revelar su posición, ya que no conocía quien era esa persona y su extraña apariencia solo lo hacía desconfiar más. Esperaría hasta que se alejar y emprendería su rumbo de regreso al pueblo._

_Pero con lo que no contaba Alaska era con que el extraño tropezaría con su obra sin terminar de los martillos que había dejado semi-enterrados. Este hombre comenzó a inspeccionar la tierra y, al parecer, se percató de que estaba recién revuelta. Fue entonces cuando comenzó a inspeccionar detenidamente los arbustos a su alrededor, y muy cerca de Alaska. __**"Oh, no, ahora va a descubrirme"**__ fue todo lo que pudo pensar Alaska en ese momento __**"No quiero que me atrapen"**__ se dijo._

_Y sin pensarlo dos veces, en cuanto el hombre le dio la espalda, se lanzó a correr con todas sus fuerzas hacia el lado opuesto; con tal mala suerte que se topó con una raíz que sobresalía, tropezó y cayó, golpeándose la cabeza._

_Todo lo que recordó después fue que despertó en su casa. Según lo que le dijo el gobernador, Alfred lo había encontrado y había traído aquí. Tenía heridas en la cabeza muy avanzadas cuando llego, si Alfred hubiera tardado en llevar a Alaska un poco más, probablemente hubiera muerto desangrado, o peor, de hipotermia. En otras palabras, Alfred le había salvado la vida._

_Desde ese día Anthony es muy unido con su padre Alfred. A pensar que le duele ver como las empresas destruyen su hogar, Alfred le explico, y le asegura, que es lo mejor para su economía y que así ayuda mucho al país. Por lo que, muy en contra de sus principios, Anthony debe hacer oídos sordos ante la deforestación y explotación de petroleo. Pero sus ojos siguen viendo las consecuencias de esto…_

_*Fin del flashback*_

Alaska fue violentamente sacado de pensamientos por el sonido de un golpe contra la ventana de su habitación. Al principio pensó que era solo el viento, o alguna rama que había volado desde un árbol hasta estrellarse contra la casa, pero otros dos golpes seguidos lo pusieron muy en alerta.

Nervioso, se dirigió a su habitación, pero antes de entrar, se colocó contra la pared y con el rabillo del ojo espió el interior de esta: nada. Escucho otro golpe, otra vez era su ventana, alguien le había lanzado una piedra pequeña, sin llegar a romper el vidrio. Parecía que Alaska tenía una _visita nocturna._

Muy lentamente, Anthony se dirigió hasta su cama y de debajo de esta saco su fiel escopeta de cacería. Algo era seguro, Alaska sería una de las naciones con más bajo índice de asesinatos y homicidios en comparación con el resto de sus hermanos, pero seguía siendo parte del país con mayor producción/exportación de armas del mundo. Aunque no sabía si eso precisamente lo enorgullecía.

Muy lentamente, se acercó a la ventana y pego su espalda contra la pared, de manera que si alguien estaba afuera no lo viera. Otro golpe, con otra piedra, que logro sobresaltar a Alaska de un susto que casi le provoca un pequeño infarto. Muy lentamente corrió las cortinas para tratar de ver de donde provenían esas piedras y quien las lanzaba. Lo que vio lo dejo sorprendido…

Allá, en medio de la nieve, se encontraba una figura, una persona, cubierta de pies a cabeza por una gruesa capa negra con capucha que lo cubría de pies a cabeza, haciéndolo sobresalir en la blanca nieve.

Lo primero en que se fijó Alaska si esta persona estaba armada; tubo su oportunidad cuando esta se agacho para buscar más piedras entre la nieve, exponiendo sus manos aguantadas. Aunque no podía confiar en que no escondiera un arma en su abrigo, al menos, en sus manos no llevaba nada, y eso le daba la ventaja con su escopeta. Aunque, de momento, no la enseñaría. La dejo a un lado de la ventana y se dispuso a abrirla.

- ¡Hey! ¿Qué quieres? ¡Ya para de molestar! – Grito Alaska desde la ventana semi-abierta, considerando que tal vez fuera un adolescente travieso que venía a molestar - ¿No sabes qué hora es? ¡Fuera!

- ¿Tú eres la representación humana de Alaska? – Se limitó a preguntar la extraña figura, que Anthony pudo deducir, por su voz, era mujer.

- Si ¿Y que con eso?

- Necesito hablar…en privado.

- ¿Y por qué eliges las 3 y media de la mañana para hacerlo? ¿Por qué no durante el día? – Alaska ya se estaba fastidiando _**"¿Quién se cree que es ella?"**_ pensaba enojado.

- Entiende, por favor, no tengo de mucho tiempo, de hecho, ya debería estar regresando. Necesito que me abras.

- Ni lo sueñes. Mujer rara que llega a mitad de la noche, y perturba la paz de mi hogar no es alguien a quien le abriría la puerta ¿Cómo sé que no estas armada o algo así? ¿Cómo sé que no quieres matarme?

- Si quisiera matarte ¿Por qué despertarte primero?

- No sé, para hacer parecer que no fue entrada forzada o algo así…

- Créeme, no quiero hacerte daño, solo hablar, es urgente, estamos perdiendo tiempo valioso.

- Entonces muéstrame tu cara – fue la sentencia definitiva de Alaska.

- ¿Qué? ¿Estás loco? ¡Se supone que nadie debe saber que estoy aquí!

- Si es verdad lo que dices, que no quieres hacerme daño, entonces no te importara mostrarme tu cara, prometo no contarle a nadie quien eres o que estuviste aquí. Pero si no vas a demostrar, por lo menos, ser una persona en la que se puede confiar, puedes ir regresando de donde viniste. Mi puerta no se abrirá.

La figura se quedó pensativa por unos minutos, como debatiendo que hacer. Alaska solo la observaba, de vez en cuando le echaba una ojeada a su escopeta y volvía observar a la figura. El viento nocturno inundaba su cara, y su cuarto también, con este frió le costaría dormir después. Su estufa nos sería suficiente para calentar el lugar rápidamente.

A todo esto, se preguntaba como la figura podía estar allí sin moverse ni tiritar en medio de la nieve. Entendía que era probable que tuviera más ropa debajo, pero vamos, hasta el que era un Estado con un clima que rozaba los grados bajo cero casi todo el año, sabía que no exista ropa demasiado resistente para privar al cuerpo eternamente del frió.

Así pasaron unos minutos; hasta que Alaska se cansó den esperar y decidió cortar esta ridícula situación por lo sano.

- Buenas noches – Dijo, al tiempo que amagaba a cerrar la ventana.

- ¡Está bien, está bien! – Grito desespera la mujer, viendo que su oportunidad se desvanecía.

- Ultima oportunidad ¿Aceptas o no? Rápido y sencillo – Le dijo Alaska, aun con una mano en la ventana, amagando a cerrarla de nuevo.

- Está bien – Susurro derrotada.

- ¿Y? ¿Qué esperas? – Se impaciento Alaska – Muéstrate.

La mujer solo asintió, al tiempo que sus manos lentamente descubrían su cabeza, revelo su rostro y parte de su cabello. Alaska se quedó paralizado donde estaba. Hasta se había olvidado de su escopeta, y de todo lo que lo rodeaba en general. Solo existía_ ella_.

Estaba maravillado. Algo dentro de él pareció saltar, y es que era… hermosa; La mujer más hermosa que había visto… al su parecer. Ella en si poseía una larga y lacia cabellera rubia clara que se perdía en su espalda, resaltada por la luz de la luna; a su vez mostraba un leve rubor rojo en las mejillas, poseía pestañas largas , barbilla redondeada y ojos marrones oscuros, casi negros.

Esta descripción tan breve, fue lo que Alaska llego a analizar en ella, antes de ser interrumpido, una vez más, de sus pensamientos.

- ¡No me mires así! ¡Como si fuera la primera vez que vez una mujer!

- Ehh – Despertó Alaska - ¿Qué?

- Ya me viste, conoces mi cara y, si intento hacerte algo, eres libre de ir a la policía y dar mi descripción ¡Ahora déjame entrar! O tendré que hacer brujería para lograr regresar a tiempo, antes de que me descubran.

- Sí, sí, claro. Espera allí, ahí bajo y te abro – Le dijo Alaska, antes de desaparecer de la ventana para bajar y así poder abrirle la puerta.

Anthony dudo mientras descendía por la escalera, pensando en el estado de su situación. Por un lado, le estaba por abrir la puerta a una completa desconocida, sin saber su nombre, de donde viene o que quiere; solo conociendo su rostro y que lo que quiere decirle es "urgente", aunque esto podía llegar a ser solo una excusa para parecer más desesperada. Por otro lado, se sentía cautivado por esta, quería saber quién era y, sobre todo, quería saber que tenía para hablar con él y por qué no podía hacerlo en otro momento, si es que eso también era verdad…

No tuvo tiempo de reflexionar más, la puerta ya estaba frente a él. Miro a través del mirador de la puerta y, efectivamente, ella estaba allí. Así que Alaska junto valor, giro la llave y abrió la puerta…

* * *

_¡Hasta aquí! Ufff 3.000 palabras ¿ehh? ¡Casi 6 hojas! (y la mas de la mitad la hice en una noche x3) Bueno, esto fue todo (disculpas a los que están acostumbrados a leer menos) Pero hasta allí, seguimos con mis finales suspenso que todos adoran (¿?)_

_Bueno, en cuanto a quien es esta misteriosa chica, ya todos lo sabrán el próximo capítulo, aunque algunos ya lo saben/se lo están imaginando (¿?)_

_Reviews: Sobre la pregunta que hice el capítulo anterior indiscutidamente gano el FrUk xD En cuanto al resto…RusAme ya tengo decidido que tendrá más participación, Rochu es muy posible, pero no garantizo nada; en cuanto al resto, lo siento RochiiR.C.R pero no creo que CorBel, y AmeCan me sean posibles: El primero no tengo ni idea como hacerlo encajar en la historia xD Y el segundo tampoco creo me sea posible ya que pretendo concentrar la relación más en la hermandad que en lo amoroso (deje en claro el primer capítulo que no me simpatiza el incesto). Pero ten por seguro que habrá Fruk ;D_

_Pregunta de autora: ¿Quién crees que es esta chica? ¿Y el hombre con quien se encontró Alaska en el bosque? ¿Y con quien soñó al principio?_

_Eso es todo, espero que hayan disfrutado este fic-especial, salu2! ;)_


	8. Muchas preguntas, pocas respuestas

Miren eh decidido que me parece que la historia va muy lenta y si sigo subiendo capítulos tan cortos y en tiempos muy largos tengo miedo de que se prolongue más de lo necesario.

Lo de siempre, gracias a todos lo que comentaron y se lo dedico a mi amiga Luz que siempre me molesta por que "no va a dejar que yo me muera sin terminar el fanfiction" ella quiere saber como termia xD

Y perdonen de nuevo la tardanza, es que últimamente estoy muy ocupada y no tengo imaginación. Así que intentare incluir más cosas en los próximos capítulos. De momento disfruten este fic con el Fruk prometido ;)

* * *

**Capítulo 8: Muchas preguntas, pocas respuestas**

En cuanto la puerta se vio liberada de sus cerrojos y estuvo lo suficientemente abierta, Anthony pudo ver mejor a la mujer que, una vez más, se había vuelto a cubrir la cabeza con la capucha. Apenas Alaska le abrió la puerta la figura entro casi de inmediato a la casa, lo que dejo algo sorprendido a Alaska. Esta se bajó la capucha para poder ver mejor a Alaska y le dijo:

- Bien, ahora escucha, no tengo mucho tiempo así que seré breve, tienes que irte de aquí, alguien intenta asesinarte.

- ¡wow,wow! ¡Espera un momento! – La freno Alaska - ¿Cómo que tengo que irme? ¿Y quién quiere matarme?

- Tienes que irte lejos, lejos de aquí, o al menos esconderte. Corres gran peligro aquí – Dijo la mujer aún más nerviosa que antes.

- ¿De qué me hablas? Espera un segundo y explícame – Exigió Anthony.

- No tengo un segundo – Le respondió frustrada la chica.

- Pues yo no hace nada de lo que dices si no me explicas el por qué, yo no te conozco y no seguiré ordenes tuyas a menos que me des una explicación lógica.

- ¡Otra vez con tus exigencias!

- ¿Qué quieres que haga? ¡Te conozco hace 15 minutos! Al menos dame una razón para hacerte caso.

- Por favor, créeme que todo esto es por tu seguridad.

- ¿Enserio? ¿Y por qué te preocupas tanto por mí? ¿Quién eres? – Cuestiono Alaska.

- Es que… no puedo decírtelo – Dudo la chica.

- Inténtalo, no creo que sea tan difícil.

- Es que tú no lo entenderías, tú no sabes nada.

- Obviamente, por eso te estoy pidiendo que me lo digas.

- No, no es eso, es que si te lo digo tu no me lo creerías.

- ¿Entonces qué quieres que haga?

- Habla con tu padre.

- ¿Con Alfred? ¿Para qué? ¿Qué tiene que ver el con esto?

- Ya empiezas a fastidiarme con tus preguntas. Escucha y calla, luego responderé tus dudas: Alguien quiere matarte, una nación, no puedo decirte quien pero esta increíblemente obstinado en ello. Tiene suficiente poder para enfrentarse a tu padre, así que no teme a las represalias. Debes esconderte, debes irte lejos hasta que todo vuelva a estar seguro otra vez. Habla con tu padre y lo entenderás todo.

- ¿Qué se supone que debo hablar? ¿Y quién es la nación que quiere matarme?

- No puedes saberlo ahora… Sobre que hablar con tu padre es muy sencillo. Ya has abordado este tema antes, así que no es ningún problema para ti: Pregúntale sobre tu "otro progenitor" y dile que ya lo sabes todo…. Ahora debo irme – Dijo la mujer quien se volvía a poner su capucha y se disponía a salir por la puerta.

Alaska se sentía aturdido. ¿Cómo sabia ella "eso"? Eso significaba que había estado en la reunión de países, mas precisamente, había escuchado su conversación con su padre. Pero el no recuerda haber visto a nadie cerca cuando hablaron, ni siquiera a alguien parecida a ella. Estaba seguro. Pero entonces ¿Cómo…? Alaska fue advertido por el sonido de un portazo.

- ¡Espera! ¡¿Cuál es tu nombre?! ¡¿Volveré a verte?!

- ¡No me gustan mucho las preguntas! – La escucho gritar desde afuera.

Pero cuando Anthony volvió a abrir la puerta ella ya se había ido. Solo había nieve. Como casi todas las noches en Alaska.

Anthony se disponía a cerrar la puerta, cuando sintió que algo se movía a su lado. Giro la cabeza para encontrarse una hoja siendo movida por el viento nocturno y que, supuso Alaska, había sido pegada a la puerta por la chica al irse. La nota era breve:

"_Su cuando termines de hablar con tu padre y aún tienes dudas, veme mañana por la noche en la calle 134"_

Alaska se guardó la carta en su bolsillo y fue a dormir. Ya eran las 6 de la mañana y en 2 horas debía levantarse para cumplir algunas obligaciones con su gobernador. Sería una mañana larga…

* * *

Mientras tanto… en Europa. Mas precisamente en los pasillos de la casa de Francia.

- Te lo digo Francia – era Inglaterra – mi comportamiento fue horrible. No entiendo como pude hacerle algo así a Alfred y al pobre de Anthony, eso no fue digno de un caballero, eso fue cruel e insensible, fue…

- Si, ya lo sé… ya lo dijiste unas 20 veces, _mon amour –_ Le respondió Franca un poco fastidiado, harto de ya de escuchar todo el día los remordimientos de su "_ma chérie_" – Si te sientes tan mal ¿Por qué no simplemente lo llamas y te disculpas?

- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Estás loco, _frog_? ¡No puedo simplemente llamarlo y decirle "Oye, Alfred, lamento lo del hospital y lo de Alaska, espero que estén bien, _bye_!" ¡Eso no es nada caballeroso! – Francia se cruzó de brazos y rodo los ojos. A veces su _ma chérie _era bastante molesto con todo eso de ser caballeroso.

- Bueno, entonces discúlpate en persona, o mejor…. ¿Por qué no le organizas una fiesta? – Dijo Francis en tono sarcástico, aunque Arthur no lo vio así…

- ¡Buena idea! – Se emocionó Arthur.

- Si, si seguro – Dijo Francia, que no estaba escuchando – Organicemos una fiesta y…espera… ¡¿Qué?! – Volvió a la realidad.

- ¡Hagamos una fiesta! Al tonto Americano le encantan las fiestas, ¡Si le organizó una de seguro me adorara! Y si invito a otros países mejor ¡y así de paso nos olvidamos de ese horrible incendio! – Dijo feliz Arthur, y Francis ya no podía borrar lo que había dicho. Una vez que Inglaterra se entusiasma (que no ocurre muy a menudo) no hay forma de pararlo… o al menos Francia no quería hacerlo, su _bonbon sucré _se veía muy adorable así. Mejor no decepcionarlo… o hacerlo enojar que es peor.

- ¿Por qué no lo hacemos en Francia? Mas precisamente en parís.

- ¿Paris…? ¿Por qué? – Pregunto Arthur extrañado por la petición del francés.

- Ya es verano en mi casa, las flores comenzaron ya a florecer y mis habitantes ya empezaron decorar las calles para cuando lleguen los turistas dentro de unos meses. Pero estoy seguro que estarán listos en una semana. Por la noche, se vuelve mágico… y hace honor a su apodo _"The city of love" – _Francia remarco esta última frase, lo que hiso que Arthur se sonrojara un poco.

- Bueno… emm, parís…claro, gracias…francis… - Arthur voleo, intentando no mirar a Francia.

- ¿perdón? ¿Acaso escuche bien? – Dijo Francia alegremente, mientras Inglaterra volvió a mirarlo - ¿Me has llamado por mi nombre en lugar de _frog_? – Una sonrisa amplia y triunfadora recorrió la cara del Frances.

- Emmm… ¡Por supuesto que sí, _bloody hell_! ¿Qué ahora es ilegal pronunciar tu nombre? ¡No te agrandes, _stupid frog_! – Arthur fingió enojarse, aunque Francia no se dejó convencer tan fácil.

- Tranquilo, no es eso lo que quería decir – Francia rodeo con su brazo la cintura de Iggy suavemente, lo que hizo que el británico se sintiera incomodo – me encanta cuando tú lo pronuncias… tienes una bella voz… - Arthur estaba sudando, no sabía que tan sonrojado estaba, pero debía parecerse a los tomates de Italia.

- Este, gracias… _frog_… ¡Bueno, debo comenzar con los preparativos! – Dijo inesperadamente, mientras se zafaba del brazo de Francia – Debo irme…eeeh, mucho que hacer y aun mas con la fiesta ¡Nos vemos luego, Francia! – Arthur salió corriendo en dirección opuesta al francés. Desapareciendo detrás de una pared.

- Francia vio cómo su amor platónico se alejaba, mientras el solo se quedaba parado allí. Valla mal momento, se sentía desanimado. Estaba dispuesto a dar media vuelta e irse también, cuando escucho:

- ¡Ah! y Francia… ¿No te importara ser el chef a cargo? Después de todo sería difícil transportar toda mi valiosa comida Británica hasta Francia sin incidentes – Francia se volteo para ver a Arthur sobresalir de atrás de una de las paredes, aun con un poco de sonrojo.

- Em, no, claro que no me importa, lo hare con gusto – Le respondió con una alegre sonrisa – Es más, no te preocupes, me encargare personalmente de que la fiesta tenga la mejor comida Francesa que se pueda probar.

- Muchas gracias…Francis… - Dicho esto, rápidamente desapareció otra vez tras la pared. Mientras sus apresurados pasos hacían eco hasta desaparecer.

Francia espero hasta dejar de oírlos y luego dio un pequeño brinco de alegría. Luego, corrió hasta su cuarto, encendió la computadora y solo para cerciorarse si el Canal de la Mancha se había achicado aunque sea un poco.

Francia no entendía que las cosas no funcionaban exactamente así. Pero para un francés enamorado, el amor puede mover montañas… especialmente si su amor es correspondido.

* * *

Iván se encontraba recorriendo un denso bosque en los límites de Rusia y China, en dirección a una pequeña ubicación donde había acordado quedar con su mejor amigo Yao, el cual había dicho podía ayudarlo con su problema.

Mientras caminaba con su preciado paquete en manos, una grabadora pequeña que había utilizado para capturar su charla con Alfred, aunque la había editado solo para que se escuchara la voz del norteamericano.

Mientras caminaba hacia su destino, Rusia pensaba y reflexionaba si en verdad estaba haciendo lo correcto. _**"Alaska es mi hijo, es justo que quiera verlo, es mi derecho después de todo… pero ¿Y si no es esta la forma adecuada? ¿Qué estoy haciendo mal? No… no puedo estar haciéndolo mal, Siempre eh protegido a Alaska, SIEMPRE, no hago ningún mal solo con desear verlo y hablar con el…aunque sea una solo vez" **_ Sus pensamientos se detuvieron, pues había llegado a su destino: una pequeña casa en el corazón del bosque, alejada de las ciudades y/o pueblos más cercanos.

Al principio sintió inseguridad hacia la pequeña casa, no parecía del todo fiable, pero en cuanto vio unas pequeñas luces en su interior, tomo confianza y llamo a la puerta. Quien la habrio y recibió de inmediato fue su buen colega y antiguo aliado Wang Yao, que al parecer había llegado hace tiempo y había dejado todo listo.

- ¿Trajiste lo necesario? – Fue la primera pregunta del chino.

- Si – Respondió, mientras mostraba la grabadora – Aquí tengo grabada la voz de Alfred como solicitaste –Yao esbozo una sonrisa triunfante y se parto para dejar pasar la nación más grande.

- Bien, yo ya tengo su foto y un mechón de su cabello, entonces todo listo – Fue lo que le dijo al ruso mientras caminaban por el pasillo rumbo a una habitación en el medio de la cabaña.

- Un minuto ¿Con seguiste su cabello? ¿Cómo? – Se sorprendió la nación Euro-asiática.

- Digamos que tengo uno o dos trucos bajo la manga, pero no importa, lo que importa es la voz, de lo contrario no podrías hablar cuando te transforme y eso acarrearía problemas – Dijo Yao amagando a abrir la puerta.

- ¿En serio crees que funcione? – Pregunto preocupado Rusia, ya en frente de la puerta.

- Si los libros que leí mientras viva con Inglaterra son ciertos, es muy posible que sí.

Yao abrió la puerta, rebelando una habitación casi completamente iluminada con velas y con símbolos extraños escritos en las paredes, una rara estrella dibujada en el piso con un color rojizo del que Rusia prefirió no preguntar, muchos objetos como cristales y anillos dispersados por la habitación y un libro que yacía abierto en el suelo; también escrito con símbolos extraños, probablemente de una civilización antigua que ya no existía.

- Pon la grabadora allí, en la esquina de la estrella, la que tiene el círculo aun vacío.

- ¿Aquí? – Pregunto Rusia, dejando la grabadora en el lugar indicado.

- Si, allí está bien, ahora ponte en el medio.

- Está bien – Rusia dudo un instante – um… ¿Yao?

- ¿Si, Iván? – Le contesto China, separando sus ojos del libro para verlo.

- Este… ¿No me dolerá, cierto? – Dijo tímido Rusia, mientras sonreía un poco – Es que ya he tenido algunas experiencias muy feas con los portales de Inglaterra… no quisiera repetirlo.

- Tranquilo – Dijo Yao al tiempo que se acercaba y acariciaba una mejilla de Rusia – No te pasara anda, todo esto resultara bien – Rusia no entendió este gesto de Yao, pero asumió que era para no preocuparle.

- Es decir, ¿Podre ver a Alaska sin problemas?

- Así es, cuando el hechizo termine, tomaras la forma de Alfred y podrás hacerte pasar por él, así estarás con Alaska el tiempo que tú quieras, cuando termines, te volveré a tu forma original y todos felices ¿Si?

- Si, gracias Yao, eres el mejor amigo que tengo – Dijo Rusia esbozando una sonrisa, la cual fue correspondida por Yao.

- Comencemos… cierra los ojos y por nada del mundo salgas del centro del dibujo ¿Entendido?

- Entendido – Respondió firme Rusia.

Fue entonces cuando china se alejó un poco del dibujo y se dispuso a pronunciar unas palabras extrañas, en un idioma que Rusia jamás había escuchado ni podía entender, pero al parecer China lo decía con mucha convicción; o al menos así era a su parecer.

Fue entonces cuando los cristales y anillos comenzaron a brillar, y enseguida le siguió las marcas rojas de la estrella en el suelo. Rusia pudo sentir como una ráfaga helada lo inundaba y las velas amenazaban con apagarse y dejar a oscuras la habitación. Del centro de dibujo comenzó a brotar una luz muy fuerte que casi segaba a Rusia. Las tablas de madera en sus pies comenzaron a temblar y los objetos que habían depositado China y Rusia (la grabadora, el mechón de pelo y la foto de Alfred) comenzaron a girar alrededor de Iván.

Parecía que todo estaba funcionando perfecto, pero Rusia no sentía que nada cambiara en él, aunque no se desesperó. Después de todo nadie dijo que los hechizos fueran rápidos. Entre tanto, China seguía recitando ese leguaje incompresible, pero ahora mucho más rápido.

En eso, Rusia sintió como todo le daba vueltas y empezaba as sentirse mareado. No era dolor, no estaba herido, solo algo aturdido. Aunque aún no sentía que algo cambiara en él y eso lo preocupo. De repente sus piernas comenzaron a fallarle y se desplomo de rodillas sobre el dibujo, mientras un dolor agudo en su cabeza comenzaba a hacerse presente.

Rusia se agarró la cabeza con sus manos intentado, en vano, detener el dolor o al menos aliviarlo. Pero este solo empeoro.

Asustado, miro a China, buscando alguna explicación o, por lo menos, una señal de lo que estaba fallando en el hechizo, porque algo no estaba bien. Sin embargo, el asiático solo recitaba el hechizo, ahora con más fervor, y el libro que sostenía había comenzado a brillar también.

Iván intento levantarse, pero el dolor pudo más y, esta vez, se desplomo completamente sobre el suelo, quedando casi inconsciente. Pudo ver como las cosas a su alrededor dejaron de girar, las luces del portal desaparecieron dejando la habitación casi a oscuras, solo iluminada po velas que habían sobrevivido a la ráfaga de la plataforma de invocación.

Rusia admiro como China cerraba el libro y se le acercaba, al tiempo que se agachaba y acariciaba la cabeza del ruso, que hacía en el suelo casi sin poder moverse.

- ¿Fu-funci-ono? – Fue lo único que pudo articular Rusia con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban.

- Por supuesto, funciono, espero – Fue la respuesta del asiático.

Rusia vio todo negó y se desmayó.

* * *

Bueno eso es todo, tarde mucho porque tenía muchas cosas que hacer, lamento no poder subir más seguido, es que últimamente tengo muchas cosas que hacer y casi no tengo tiempo. No pudo prometer nada u.u Pero daré mi mayor esfuerzo para continuar la serie "Entre dos mundos". Además de que estoy trabajando en otro proyecto que seguro les fascinara, el protagonista será nuestro trio favorito: Francia, Antonio y Prusia (:

Aprovecho para agradecer a Gatita-Yaoi por su apoyo (: Gracias.

Y a todos los que me leen, no se preocupen, no importa cuánto tarde no pienso abandonar este fic (:

Y la pregunta de autora es: chan chan chaaaan! ¿Qué crees que le paso a Rusia? ¿El hechizo funciono o no? (:

Saludis!


	9. Verdades

Kyaaaaaaaaa! Este será un fanfic lleno de misterio, de drama y sobre todo será el regreso de "Alaska sufre" D: En realidad sería un "Alaska sufre… y Alfred también" pero eso ya lo entenderán cuando lean en el capítulo a continuación.

Perdonen por no subir más seguido es que no tengo mucho tiempo y la Internet por lo general anda lenta y se corta de a ratos u.u

¡Al fic se a dicho!

**Capítulo 9: Verdades**

Unas pisadas hacían eco por los pasillos de la casa de Rusia, una figura se desplazaba entre las habitaciones, buscando algo en particular. Hasta que la encontró: la habitación de Rusia.

La figura tomo aire, giro la perilla y entro. No era una habitación muy imponente, en realidad era bastante sencilla: decorada con algunas fotos antiguas(al parecer de antiguos zares y presidentes), un jarrón con girasoles muy bien cuidados sobre la mesa de noche, una cama en el centro y los respectivos muebles (armario, mesita de noche y una silla) dispersados por el resto de la habitación muy ordenadamente. Nada fuera de lo común.

La misteriosa figura miro por última vez el pasillo, se cercioro que nadie lo hubiera visto y entro, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Se dispuso a revisar la habitación muy cuidadosamente, tratando de no mover nada más de lo necesario o de modificar algo que llamara la atención. Incluso reviso detrás de los cuadros en busca de alguna caja fuerte o compartimiento secreto. Sin embargo no encontró lo que quería y eso lo decepciono.

Estaba por retirarse, cuando de repente diviso una carta sobre la mesa de noche. Al parecer aún no había sido abierta. La figura cercioro el tiempo que le quedaba en su reloj: todo perfecto. Primero se fijó la tapa y contratapa de la carta para averiguar la firma del autor, sin embargo, nadie lo había hecho, estaba completamente en blanco; _**"Que raro"**_ pensó. Y se dispuso a abrir la carta muy lentamente, cuestión que después pudiera volverá a cerrar sin contratiempos.

La carta fue extraída sin problemas, y su contenido era un papel pequeño doblado por la mitad, por lo que dedujo que su contenido no debía ser muy largo. La abrió y enderezo, estaba escrito en ruso, aunque por sus previos conocimientos sobre el idioma pudo deducir que decía más o menos:

"_No puedo aguantarlo más, te amo ¿Por qué no quieres corresponderme? ¿Qué estoy haciendo mal? ¿Qué hice mal? Ya no quiero seguir con esto, creo que sabes quién soy ¿Qué acaso no recuerdas todo ese tiempo que te apoye durante la URSS? ¿Por qué aun así te niegas a aceptar mis sentimientos? O… ¿acaso aun no los has comprendido? Sea cual sea la respuesta, no importa ya, haré lo que sea para que estemos juntos por siempre, aun si tengo que cometer el mayor de los pecados, por ti, lo que sea. Te amo." _

Y una firma extraña en la punta de la hoja.

La figura, al terminar de leer, volvió a doblar el papel y se lo guardo en el bolsillo. Saco otro papel de una libreta que tenía y lo introdujo dentro del sobre. Lo doblo y guardo dentro de sobre otra vez. Si la carta no tenía firma, era muy probable que el autor quisiera mantener el anonimato, y de esta manera todo quedaría como una broma ante Rusia.

Mientras tanto, la figura se llevaba consigo la evidencia que necesitaba.

* * *

Ese día en particular hacia tormenta en New York, una lluvia intensa con uno que otro relámpago. Alfred odiaba esos días, le traían recuerdos… que no gustaba de recordar. Pero más que nada odiaba tener una gran ventanal a la espalda de su escritorio y, por lógica, de él y su silla.

Se encontraba como siempre trabajando en los nuevos planes para la construcción de empresas en el extranjero, obtener créditos en Europa, nuevos planes para denigrar naciones enemigas, etc… en fin, lo de siempre.

Aunque, para Alfred, todo eso solo era puro leer y firmar papeles. Sin embargo, lo más agobiante era que lo obligaban a leerlos uno por uno. _**"¿Qué acaso no pueden hacerme un resumen? estúpido protocolo". **_Se quejaba Alfred en su mente.

Pero esta vez la mente de Alfred era ocupada por un tema muy distinto a insultar los protocolos presidenciales, su mente aún seguía preocupado por el suceso entre Inglaterra y Alaska.

Por alguna razón, esa noche no pudo dormir pensando en ello y lo que había pasado entre él y Canadá. Y sobre todo, la conversación que había tenido con Ru… el ex comunista. "_**¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué ahora quiere venir a intentar algo con Alaska? No niego que está en su derecho, pero no pienso cederle tal descabellada petición. Además, estoy seguro de que Alaska no lo quiere ni nombrar, no entiendo por qué ahora quiere venir a redimirse"**_

Estados unidos había dejado los papeles a un lado, y se había puesto pensativo en su silla. Últimamente las cosas no estaban bien, nada salía bien, todo era un golpe bajo para él. Parecía que todos se habían complotado para hacerle pasar malas situaciones que le taladren la cabeza hasta hacerlo finalmente enloquecer.

Hasta este punto Alfred estaba ya psicológicamente inestable, por lo que para de trabajar, por temor a que el stress le hiciera cometer algún error; si ya de por si le costaba entender lo que ese papelerío decía.

Fue entonces cuando el sonido de su teléfono sonó. Tardo unos minutos en reaccionar, pero finalmente apretó el botón y la voz de su secretaria resonó en la habitación.

- ¿Señor Jones? – Pregunto educadamente la mujer.

- Sí, soy yo Pricila ¿Quién más seria? – Dijo en tono divertido - ya te dije que puedes llamarme Alfred, no hay necesidad de formalidad.

- Señor Jones, lo siento, pero el protocolo no lo permite – El su interior Alfred volvió a maldecir el protocolo – Prosigo a comunicarle que tiene visitas.

- ¿Visitas? Yo no espero visitas – Se extrañó Alfred.

- Dice ser uno de sus hijos, señor, quiere hablar algo urgente con usted – Alfred simplemente se recostó en su asiento y se froto las sienes.

- Déjame adivinar ¿Es Florida, verdad? ¿Tiene problemas con Cuba otra vez?– Le pregunto, pensado que ya conocía la respuesta.

Alfred ya estaba más que cansado de los reclamos de su hija Angela hacia los inmigrantes Cubanos. Y no la culpaba, estaba en su derecho. Pero mandar una queja reclamando los derechos de frontera cerrada TODAS LAS SEMANAS no ayuda mucho. No le sorprendería que hubiera llegado al punto de haber venido a reclamar en persona.

- No señor, al parecer es un hombre, dice venir de lejos, un tal Anthony….

- ¡¿ANTHONY?! – Quedo en Shock Alfred. _**"¿Alaska…está aquí?"**_

- ¿Cómo debo proceder señor Jones? ¿Le digo que espere o…?

- Hágalo pasar.

- Pero señor Jones, el protocolo dice…

- ¡Los héroes no necesitan protocolos! Hágalo pasar le digo, _now._

- … Está bien.

Pasaron varios minutos, que para Alfred fueron eternos, los cuales aprovecho para imaginarse infinitas razones por las cuales Alaska podría querer estar ante su presencia. Todas muy descabelladas, como era típico de él. Hasta que unas pisadas hicieron eco por el pasillo y la puerta de madera se abrió, mostrando a Alaska completamente mojado tras él.

Apenes lo vio en ese estado: pálido (si ya de por si no lo es), mojado y temblando, Alfred se precipito corriendo hacia él y le arrebato la campera mojada que llevaba puesta, y la cambio por su abrigo marrón.

Al parecer, el pequeño Estado no se había dado cuenta que el clima invernal de Alaska (nieve) no era el mismo que el de Nueva York (lluvia). Pero no había traído ningún tipo de abrigo impermeable más allá de su dinero y su pasaporte, así que fue presa fácil de la lluvia.

- Hola…papa…. – Saludo Anthony, tiritante.

- ¡Anthony, _for god_! ¿En que estabas pensando? Podrías haber tenido una hipotermia grave, hijo – Alfred le alcanzó una silla para que se sentara.

- Estoy…bien…padre – Dijo entre jadeos Alaska, aunque no estaba bien – Solo… quería hablar con tigo.

- ¿Hablar con migo? Si, la secretaria me lo dijo, también que era urgente, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Algo te molesta? – Al tiempo que se sentaba de nuevo en su silla tras el escritorio.

- En realidad… no es algo, es alguien. Y no es que precisamente me moleste es…

- ¿Quién te molesta? ¡Nadie molesta mis hijos! ¡Se verán con el héroe! – Dijo Alfred en tono triunfante, intentando inspirar su típica confianza absurda de héroe.

- Tranquilo padre, no pasa nada – Le respondió Alaska, ya consiente que cuando su padre se mete en el papel del héroe es difícil que se tome algo en serio – El solo que recientemente eh recibido una visita.

- ¿Visitas? ¿Qué tipos de vistas…? ¿Amigos, conocidos…familiares? – No era la pregunta sino la respuesta a la que temía Alfred.

Recordó haber mandado a Washington a averiguar cómo estaba Alaska, pero sin ninguna mala intención más que la de un padre preocupado. Aunque, algo era cierto, Arnold se comportó muy extraño cuando lo llamo por teléfono _**"¿Sera esta la razón?"**_ Se preguntó en su mente Alfred _**"Lo que faltaba, que ahora mi hijo me acuse de querer espiarlo"**_.

- Amigos no, conocidos menos… y familiares, si – Alfred trago saliva – Pero no son estos tipos de visitas a los que me refiero – Alfred no sabía si aliviarse o preocuparse. Con el tema de Arnold al menos sabría defenderse, pero no se le ocurría como reaccionar ante otro evento.

- ¿Entonces? – Se impaciento, odiaba la presión de no saber que pasaría luego.

- Hablo de vistas más bien inoportunas, pero informadoras.

- ¿Inoportunas? ¿Informadoras? – _**"Bien, oficialmente no entiendo nada" **_Se dijo Alfred.

- Hablo de que… ahora lo sé todo – Eso pudo aún más nervioso a Alfred _**"¿Todo sobre qué?"**_ Infinidad de cosas pasaron por su mente. Por parte de Alaska, ni el mismo entendía que hacía, pero según la mujer misteriosa así entendería lo que pasaba.

- Padre, seré breve y quiero que me respondas con la verdad – Alaska tomo aire profundamente, como tomando fuerzas para lo que pasaría a continuación y se levantó de la silla para quedar parado delante del escritorio. Mirando fijamente a Alfred. Mientras que Alfred ya comenzaba a sudar de los nervios - ¿Quién es mi otro padre?

Eso fue un quiebre. Hubo un momento de silencio tenso que atravesó la habitación, solo acudido por el ruido de la lluvia tras el ventanal y del viento que golpeaba contra él. Pero dentro de la habitación nada se movía: Alfred no se movía, Alaska tampoco. Así transcurrieron varios minutos, hasta que Alfred cortó el silencio.

- Este…tema ya lo he aclarado – Fue todo lo que alcanzó a decir Alfred, mientras se levantaba a la altura de Alaska. Sin mirarlo a los ojos.

- No en realidad, dijiste que "me lo dirías luego", bueno… ya es "luego".

- ¿Con que necesidad Alaska? – Fue la respuesta de Alfred, al tiempo que alzaba la mirada de manera seria y amenazante. Alaska nunca lo había visto así… daba miedo - ¿Para qué quieres saber?

- Solo…quiero saber, creo que debo saberlo, es mi derecho o… - Alaska parto la mirada, no podía seguir sosteniéndola.

- No, no es así, no te creo que de un día para otro se te "de por saberlo" ¿Quién te ínsito a esto? ¿Tu hermano? – La mente de Alfred se iba nublando con un enojo que ni el mismo podía explicar, pero que lentamente se apoderaba de él.

- No, mi hermano… él no tiene nada que ver con esto – Alaska estaba confundido ¿A que quería llegar su padre?

- ¿Entonces, Canadá? ¿O Inglaterra?– intento retornar el tema la gran nación, al tiempo que alzaba una ceja.

- Abuelo no sabe nada y Tío Canadá jamás me aria algo así, yo solo me di cuenta.

- Aja, eso veo ¿Entonces afirmas que lo haces por tu propio beneficio?

- Yo jamás dije…

- ¿Quieres saber quién es para abandonarme, cierto? O más bien… ya lo sabes y planeas irte con el ¡Eso es! – Sin saberlo, la mente de Alfred se estaba dejando llevar por la especulación del momento.

- ¿De qué hablas? Yo nunca… - Alaska no llegó a terminar, su padre lo interrumpió.

- Es evidente, no intentes ocultarlo, ya no me quieres. Ahora que lo sabes te diste cuenta de la realidad: Ya no te presto tanta atención como antes, piensas que ya no puedo protegerte, que te utilizo solo por tu petróleo y por eso quieres traicionarme para irte tras tu propio beneficio.

- ¡Eso no es verdad! – Grito Alaska, con sus ojos llorosos. Cada palabra de su padre era una daga en su corazón. Un relámpago atravesó la habitación, seguido por su correspondiente trueno. La tormenta aprecia empeorar, puesto que ahora la lluvia golpeaba con más fuerza el ventanal. Amenazando con romperlo.

- ¡No intentes negarlo ahora! – Grito en furia Alfred al tiempo que con su puño golpeaba el escritorio y generaba un ruido que asusto a Alaska; Alfred no sabía lo que decía o hacia – Dices saberlo todo, ¿entonces por qué preguntas? Yo te lo diré: Quieres ponerme en ridículo ¡Tener el placer de verme "confesar" mis pecados antes de clavarme el puñal! ¡Eres un niño malagradecido! ¡Después de todo lo que hice por ti! ¡Después de que te salve de morir de hambre! ¡Cuando _él_ te desecho como si fueras solo un pedazo de tierra seca! ¡Cuando a tu territorio le di un valor económico y una razón para ser _algo_ en este mundo! ¡Y AUN ASÍ QUIERES VOLVER CON_ ÉL_ Y ABANDONARME!

- ¡NO ES VERDAD! – A este punto Alaska se había puesto a llorar desconsoladamente _**"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? Mi propio padre me odia y yo solo quería saber lo que creí que era mi derecho ¿Por qué…?" **_Se lamentaba en su mente. Se desplomo de rodillas al suelo mientras sollozaba. Y la lluvia de fondo, que parecía calmarse, aunque no detenerse.

Alfred se quedó mirando a Alaska, que yacía desplomado en el suelo, llorando, tapándose la cara con las manos. Su posición encorvada hiso que el abrigo marrón de Alfred se deslizara hasta caerse, dejando solo sus polera roja.

Esa situación, esa imagen, le trajo a Alfred el flashback de un momento que hubiera querido nunca recordar… lluvia, llanto, rojo, lágrimas…. Independencia _**"Ya no eres mi hermano mayor, ya no soy el niño pequeño que era" **_Resonó en la cabeza de Alfred. Se sentó en su silla de nuevo y coloco ambas manos en forma de puño sobre su boca, en tono pensativo.

- Ya no soy el niño pequeño que era…- Alfred suspiro – y tú tampoco Alaska – Anthony levanto la cabeza, creía que ya había tenido suficiente ¿Qué más? ¿Ahora que…? – Puedes irte si quieres, has lo que quieras. Solo me hace falta una llamada y en cuestión de días habrá una estrella menos en mi bandera; tal vez no en la tuya, pero vamos a ver si tu bandera sigue siendo la estrella polar cuando estés con _él_.

- ¿De qué hablas? Yo… jamás quise la independencia, padre… yo te quiero. Te prometí que eso nunca cambiaría sin importar quien fuera mi otro padre.

- Alaska, no tiene caso que intentes redimirte. No puedo negarte la libertad si quieres estar con _él_, a pesar de lo que pienso de Rusia.

Alaska abrió los ojos tan grandes que parecía que en cualquier momento se iban a salir. ¿Rusos? ¿Había escuchado bien? Eso significaba que Rusia…

Fue cuando su mente comenzó a trabajar a velocidad casi inmediata. Todo cerraba. Geografía, colores, la confesión de Inglaterra, lo dicho por la misteriosa mujer, la actitud de su padre, todo, TODO cerraba.

- ¿Rusia es mi otro padre? – Dijo Alaska con un nudo en su garganta. Ya no tenía fuerzas para llorar. Pero una tristeza profunda lo invadía de todos modos.

- Mmm… em, si pero eso tú ya lo sabias… ¿Por eso quieres irte, no? Aliarte con una potencia más grande es lo que querías. Que tengas suerte – Fue todo para el corazón de Alaska, que se dividía en miles y miles de pedacitos.

- ¡NO LO ENTIENDES! – grito Alaska, al tiempo que se levantaba bruscamente. Haciendo que Alfred se sobresaltara de su silla. Anthony estaba harto. Odiaba a todo. Solo quería mandar al diablo su vida, que últimamente detestaba, de una buena vez.

- ¿Entender que Alaska? Pensé que ya todo había quedado aclarado – Alfred no comprendía que pasaba.

- Yo jamás quise abandonarte yo solo quería – Empezó Alaska, al tiempo que volvía a tomar aire - Saber lo que pensé que estaba en mi derecho. Pero me equivoque. Y ahora me encuentro ante un padre que pensé que me quería pero que no dudo un instante en acusarme de traición; cuando nunca se me cruzo por la mente ni una sola vez tal atrocidad, porque eras la persona que más apreciaba, y sin embargo me amenazas con el exilio. Y sobre todo, que de esta manera me eh tenido que enterar que mi padre es nada menos que la persona que más odio en el mundo. Mi vida ahora es tan miserable que ya no encuentro otras razones para seguir este patético discurso. Si me disculpas _Estados Unidos_, me retiro.

Alaska tomo su campera, se dio media vuelta y salió corriendo de la habitación. Hacia un rumbo que el mismo desconocía.

Alfred tardo en tiempo en asimilar lo que acababa de pasar y en darse cuenta como se había dejado llevar por el odio, el stress, y había cometido la mayor estupidez de su vida. Corrió tras su hijo clamando su nombre, pero en respuesta solo llego el eco de sus pasos rebotando en los pasillos del lugar . Atravesó la recepción, dejando tras de sí una Priscila asustada y sorprendida. Luego se adentró por el pasillo de entrada, las escaleras, hasta llegar a la puerta. Una vez allí, pudo ver que tras la lluvia, una figura rubia-platinada doblaba una esquina. Sin pensarlo 2 veces, se lanzó en medio de la lluvia tras de ella, pero al llegar a la esquina la perdió por completo. Corrió unas cuantas calles más solo para cerciorarse, pero el cansancio finalmente lo derroto y se dio por vencido.

Alfred volvió al edificio. Allí Priscila lo recibió con una toalla y la pregunto si debía llamar a un médico o a la policía. A lo que Alfred simplemente le respondió que hoy se tomaría un día libre.

A pesar de las objeciones de Priscila, Alfred tomo sus cosas y se largó a su residencia en New York. Una vez allí, noto que en la rajadura de la puerta había una carta _**"¿Qué es esto?"**_ pensó, mientras la tomaba y veía la estampilla inglesa _**"Es de Inglaterra, ¿Qué querrá?"**_ La abrió suavemente y al sacar la hoja pudo distinguir, antes de empezar a leer, las palabras "fiesta", "parís" y "estas invitado". _**"Oh, no, por favor que nos sea lo que yo creo…" **_pero a medida que leía la carta sus sospechas solo se confirmaban… al mismo tiempo que su ánimo decaía.

Entro a casa, tiro la carta sobre la masa y tomo el teléfono. Marco larga distancia, sin importar cuanto saliera la llamada. Necesitaba hablar con su hermano de muchas cosas. El sabe escuchar muy bien.

* * *

Entre tanto, Alaska había corrido ya varias cuadras sin rumbo fijo. Se detuvo en una calle, donde encontró un lugar donde esconderse de la lluvia. Allí se apoyó contra una pared y se puso a llorar de nuevo. Todo lo malo que le podía pasar había pasado, y sin que él pudiera hacer nada. Ya no encontraba sentido a su vida. Nada de lo que le pasaba últimamente era para bien, todo eran desgracias. Ni siquiera podía contar con su padre ahora. _**"Entonces… ¿Qué me queda?" **_ Se cuestionó a sí mismos _**"¿Qué cosas buenas me han pasado últimamente?" **_Anthony pensó y pensó, sin esperanzas de recordar nada. Y sin embargo, una imagen cruzo su mente… la de una joven muchacha de ojos marrones y cabello rubio. Necesitaba verla otra vez. _**"¿Pero cómo?" **_Fue su duda _**"Calle 134, mañana por la noche".**_

Alaska recordó el pasaporte en su chaqueta. Lo tomo, llamo a un taxi y partió rumbo al aeropuerto. Rumbo al encuentro con ese pedacito de felicidad que aún le quedaba.

* * *

Del otro lado del planeta, la figura misteriosa divisaba en su holograma la pelea entre Alfred y Alaska. Junto con su desastroso final...

_**"¡Maldición! estúpido Alfred"**_ se dijo para sus adentros la figura malvada _**"Ahora el mocoso bastardo ya lo sabe. Demonios, eso complica las cosas"**_ Sus ojos se posaron sobre una carta que tenía sobre una mesa junto al holograma _**"Sin embargo…"**_ al tiempo que la tomaba la volvía a releer _**"Se me ha vuelto a presentar la oportunidad perfecta para acabar con ese cerdo capitalista y su bastarda descendencia"**_ luego la volvía a colocar en el sobre junto con su firma que confirmaba la asistencia _**"Y esta vez, no se me escapara" **_La figura subía las escaleras que conducían hacia la salida de su guarida_** "Porque ya no usare un incendio tonto y poco predecible como arma" **_entraba a su "verdadera" casa y salía al patio _**"Sino que Alaska morirá en mis manos, justo enfrente de su padre, al que matare también" **_Depositaba la carta en su buzón y volvía a entrar a la casa _**"Y nadie ni nada podrá evitarlo" **_Volvía a bajar las escaleras rumbo a su posición original _**"Y la mejor parte es…"**_ Al llegar, apago el holograma y la habitación quedo a oscuras. Pero volvió a iluminarse por una luz roja y amarilla, que emanaba de las manos de la figura _**"…que nadie jamás sabrá que fui yo".**_

* * *

Alaska, luego de varias horas de viaje finalmente había llegado a su casa. Justo para la tarde. En unas horas se reuniría con la misteriosa mujer. Aunque no estaba del todo seguro, la verdad, es que en la nota no especificaba la hora y la ubicación no era del todo precisa. Así que supuso tenía tiempo para ducharse y cambiarse de ropa.

Alisto sus cosas y fue rumbo a la dirección dada en el papel… o algo así. No le costó mucho encontrar la tal "calle 132", en su pequeño pueblo Nome.

- Oh disculpe usted, no lo vi – Fue se disculpó Anthony, fue entonces cuando se percató que la figura que estaba frente a era nada más ni nada mensos que la mujer que estaba buscando. Solo que ya no llevaba su capucha - ¡Eres tú! – Exclamo de felicidad, al tiempo que su corazón volvía a latir de felicidad.

- ¡ssshhhhh! – Lo callo la chica – Intento mantener un perfil bajo ¿sabes? Te agradecería que no le informaras de nuestra presencia a medio pueblo.

- ¿Por qué llegaste tarde? Hace una hora estoy aquí.

- Primero, yo no especifique hora, segundo, no es fácil escaparse de casa solo para venir a ayudarte.

- Bueno, perdón. Es que tenía que verte – Alaska estaba siendo muy sincero, aunque no de la manera que la chica pensaba.

- ¿Y? ¿Qué paso con Alfred y tú? – Alaska agacho la cabeza y aparto la mirada - ¿Te pasa? ¿Dije algo malo?

- Tus consejos no fueron del todo útiles… es más, fingir "saberlo todo" solo me trajo problemas – Se quejó Alaska, recordando la razón del por qué la pelea con su padre. La chica lo medito un poco, antes de darse cuenta.

- Discutieron ¿verdad? – pregunto lastimosamente la chica.

- Más bien fue una batalla campal. No sé qué habrá pensado, pero creyó que ya no lo quería y que planeaba traicionarlo. Incluso me amenazo con el exilio.

- Eso suena terrible, cuanto lo siento - La chica estaba siendo sincera.

- No importa ya. De todas formas me sirvió para darme cuenta de muchas cosas…

- ¿Cómo cuáles? – Pregunto extrañada la chica, quien no podía entender que cosas se podían sacar de una situación así.

- La otra cara de mi padre. La verdadera. La que ocultaba de mí bajo una máscara de amor paterno; cuando en realidad, el Alfred de la guerra fría nunca se fue. Aquel ser que ve conspiraciones en todo, que desconfía de quien sea y que no duda en lastimar con tal de cumplir sus objetivos aún sigue allí, y pude verlo otra vez… solo que esta vez su ira callo sobre mí. Desde hoy ya no lo veré igual.

- ¿Y qué piensas hacer? – Fue lo que pregunto la chica, luego de escuchar horrorizada el relato.

- No sé, pero de momento solo quiero evitar a Alfred y a la familia por un rato, al menos hasta que mi mente se aclare y asimile la información.

- ¿Información? ¿Cuál información? – Pregunto extrañada mujer misteriosa.

- Ya sabes, la pelea con Alfred, sus amenazas, la posibilidad de sus mentiras, que Rusia es mi padre, cosas así…

- ¡¿Ya lo sabes?! – Grito emocionada la chica.

- ¿Qué no era que quería mantener un perfil bajo? – La regaño Alaska - ¿Saber qué cosa?

- Que Rusia es tu padre – Dijo la chica con una sonrisa. Aunque a Alaska eso le produjo un escalofrió.

- Si… ¿Qué tiene? – Alaska intento menospreciar el tema, pero la chica aparentemente mostraba alegría al respecto.

- ¿Y te lo dijo él? es decir, ¿Alfred te lo confirmo y todo? ¡Qué alegría! Es significa que…

- ¡Wow! ¡Detén tus caballos allí! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué tanta emoción? Rusia es mi padre… por más que no me agrade la idea… ¿y que con eso?

- ¿"y que con eso"? ¡Pues muchas cosas! ¡ven con migo! – La chica tomo de la mano a Alaska y lo arrastro por las calles del pueblo.

En un principio Anthony le resultaba incomodo que lo llevaran "a rastras" por el pueblo, pero por otro lado se sentía feliz de tener un contacto con aquella chica que le resultaba tan especial. Así estuvieron caminando (o más bien trotando, para Alaska) de la mano hasta que llegaron al muelle del pueblo. Donde caminaron por la plataforma hasta llegar a la punta, iluminada por un pequeño farol.

- ¿Por qué estamos aquí? – Se preguntó el Estado, confundido.

- Ya lo veras – Luego tomo una soga que estaba atada a uno de los tabiques y la tironeo hasta que del medio de la oscuridad salió un bote – Sube – le dijo a Anthony. Aunque este solo se sorprendió y la miro extrañado – Anda, hazlo, el bote no te va a tragar.

- ¿Por qué piensas que me subiría a un bote con una completa desconocida rumbo a un destino que desconozco? – Dijo Alaska muy decidido. Aunque sentía que podía confiar en ella, no se iba a arriesgar.

- Bueno, veo que sigues desconfiando de mi a pesar de todo lo que e echo por ti…

- ¿Qué? ¿Hacerme discutir con mi padre? Muchas gracias… - Dijo Anthony en tono sarcástico.

- No tengo mucho tiempo - dijo la chica mirando un reloj sobre su muñeca.

- Nunca tienes mucho tiempo – Respondió Alaska fastidiado de escuchar esa frase tan seguido.

- Y no miento. Así que tienes dos opciones – La chica se enderezo y desato las cuerdas que unían al bote con la costa – 1º, puedes subir al bote y venir con migo, porque te garantizo que no te haré nada malo o 2º - salto hacia el bote, haciéndolo moverse un poco – irte a tu casa y mañana por la mañana tener a un Alfred furioso en tu puerta, posiblemente, con una acta de exilio o algo peor. Tú decides.

- Y teniendo en cuenta que lo segundo ocurra – supuso Alaska, que no cae tan rápido en las amenazas engañosas - ¿En qué cambiaría que fuera con vos?

- Bueno – dijo la chica – para empezar, a donde voy planeo ayudarte a evitar eso y, si no puedo hacerlo, lo atrasaría.

- ¿Sabes? No me gusta huir de los problemas.

- Depende… tú fuiste el que dijo que no quería ver a Alfred por un tiempo ¿Verdad? – Hake mate. Alaska volveo para mirar al pueblo un minuto, luego volvio a ver a la chica, quien ahora le extendía la mano para ayudarlo a bajar.

- Ufff…bueno, está bien – Alaska tomo la mano y salto cuidadosamente al bote – Pero a la menor forma de traición…

- ¡Tranquilo te prometo que todo estará bien! – Y dicho esto, encendió el motor del bote y rápidamente se alejó de la costa.

- ¡Espera! ¡te estas yendo mar adentro! – Le grito Alaska, con la esperanza de que la chica lo escuchara, ya que el ruido del motor era ensordecedor.

- ¡Tranquilo, sé a dónde voy! – Le respondió muy alegre y segura.

- ¡Pero si seguimos así tarde o temprano nos chocaremos con las costas rusas! – Grito Alaska, más nervioso que antes.

- ¡Esa es la idea! – Fue la respuesta casi inmediata de la chica.

- ¡¿QUE?! – Alaska no podía creerlo ¿Cómo había llegado a esta situación? Volteo tras de sí, pero la tierra a la que llamaba hogar ya nos e divisaba.

- ¡Lo sé! ¡Qué emoción! ¡Conocerás a Iván en persona! – Dijo la chica, desviando su mirada del frente para poder mirarlo a la cara.

- ¡¿Ah Rusia?! – Alaska ahora si estaba confundido, asustado y muy pronto también afónico.

- ¡Sí! ¡¿No te da alegría?! ¡Seguro que él se alegrara de verte! A mi también me lo dio al verte… ¡Por cierto, aun no nos hemos presentado! ¡Soy Ekaterina, aunque tal vez me conozcas mejor como Kamchatka! ¡Y soy tu hermana mayor! ¿Cuál era tu nombre humano? Papa dijo que Andrekh, pero también me dijo que Alfred te llama por otro más "Americano" ¿Cuál es? Eh… ¿Alaska? ¿Hermanito…? – Alaska se había desmayado – ja ja ja Seguro fue de la emoción – Se justificó muy alegre la chica, sin pensar que la verdadera razón era la asimilación de tantas noticias nuevas al mismo tiempo sumado al stress previo. Aunque, para una hermana emocionada con un "épico reencuentro familiar" todo era color de rosas.

A lo lejos ya se comenzaban a divisar las costas Rusas y Ekaterina ya no podía aguantar la emoción. Pensaba que por fin tendría su tan esperado rencuentro familiar. Aquel que había esperado desde 1867.

Lo que no sabía es que cierta persona se estaba completando para hacer de este encuentro la peor pesadilla.

* * *

10 páginas y más de 5.000 palabras LOL ¿Ven? ¿Qué les dije? Que iba a incluir más cosas x3 Y el capítulo se hizo más largo que el mismísimo capítulo especial (¿?) Lo que lo convierte en un Ultra-mega-capítulo especial (¿?)

De todas formas, no me odien por hacer sufrir a Alaska ): Pero tenía que meter más emoción a la marcha por que después se hace denso. Y si… leí los comentarios, Gatita-Yaoi sé que pensabas que era Groenlandia pero aquí puedes ver la verdadera identidad de la "mujer misteriosa" que paso a ser la hermana mayor de Alaska: Ekaterina, mejor conocida como Kamchatka (búsquenlo en Wikipedia y lo entenderán todo). Tranquilas, no habrá incesto. Y obiamente en el siguiente capitulo tendremso el esperado encuentro entre Alaska y Rusia :D

Gracias por leer el fic, en especial a RochiiR.C.R y gatita-yaoi n.n

Entonces ahí viene… **Preguntas de autora:** ¿Qué te gusto de este fic? ¿Cómo crees que reciban a Alaska cuando llegue a Rusia?

Eso es todo ;D Cuídense. Hasta el próximo cap!


	10. una mañana complicada

¡Perdón, perdón, perdón por la tardanza! Sé que es muy tarde, que debí haber subido el fin de semana paso pero ocurrieron muchas cosas esta semana que me dificultaron poder tocar el ordenador ):

Sin embargo, aquí está el capítulo y, como lo prometí, el tan esperado reencuentro padre e hijo :D (ah, y un nuevo personaje :b) xD

Si más que agregar porque ya me atrase ¡al fic! ;)

* * *

**Capítulo 10: Una mañana complicada**

Rusia despertó lentamente, con un gran dolor en su cabeza. No era capaz de recordar casi nada de lo sucedido después de haberse desmayado en la cabaña junto a China. Se levantó pesadamente del lugar en que se hallaba, del que de inmediato supo era una cama, y restregó sus ojos. Espió a su alrededor y pudo ver que estaba en su habitación. _**"Al menos Yao se tomó la molestia de traerme de regreso aquí, que dulce." **_Pensó Rusia, y fue entonces cuando recordó el hechizo _**"¡El hechizo! ¿Habrá funcionado?"**_

Rusia comenzó a observarse a sí mismo, sus brazos, su cuerpo…fue cuando se percató que llevaba la misma ropa de siempre. Así que lentamente se deshizo de su abrigo y sus guantes, quedando en remera. Nada. Para el su piel y sus brazos seguían siendo iguales. Aunque no estaba del todo seguro… mejor buscar un espejo.

Lentamente se deslizo hasta el borde de la cama y, con un poco de esfuerzo, se puso de pie. Aún estaba algo mareado, pero lo sufrientemente consiente para mantenerse parado. Fue cuando se percató de una carta sobre su mesa de noche. _**"¿Y esto?" **_Rusia levanto la carta y la miro de lado a lado, pero esta no aprecia tener firma _**"Que raro. Bueno, después de todo, no estoy muy apurado… y si esta carta es para mí…"**_ Y de un movimiento saco la hoja de su interior. Sin embargo se sorprendió al ver que la hoja no tenía nada escrito. La dio vuelta, nada Intento acercar la mirada, nada. Incluso al puso a contra luz y lo mismo, nada. Así que se dio por vencido y dejo la carta en su lugar.

Continuo en busca de un espejo _**"¡El baño! Eso es, pero, si de verdad eh tomado la forma de Alfred… ¡no puedo pasearme por casa así nada más!" **_Rusia se dio cuenta de que la presencia del estadounidense traería consecuencias y sospechas, así que busco en su armario un sombrero y, con su bufanda, se tapó la cara hasta la nariz, y con unos lentes se tapó los ojos. Cuestión que nadie sospechara… claro, quien no sospecharía de alguien vestido así paseándose por la casa en invierno…

Tomo su abrigo, que permaneció sobre la cama, se lo puso y partió rumbo a la habitación del baño. Deseoso de saber que tan bien había funcionado el ritual.

Recorrió los pasillos de la enorme casa, esperando no encontrarse con ningún inconveniente. Justo cuando solo quedaban algunos metros para llegar a su destino, al doblar una esquina, se chocó con una de sus hijas: Ekaterina.

- ¡Papa! ¡Eres tú! – le dijo esta, más alegre de lo normal – Que felicidad me da verte, tengo una sorpresa para ti. Te gustara, aunque tendrás que esperar un poco – Ekaterina se extrañó, pues su padre no le había respondido ni saludado - ¿Padre, eres tú? Responde – pregunto desconfiada, algo no andaba bien.

Rusia no sabía qué hacer, si le respondía y salía la voz de Alfred en verdad estaría en problemas. Graves problemas.

- ¿Estás bien? ¿Por qué llevas ese sombrero y esos lentes? ¿Saliste afuera? – Ekaterina lo agobiaba en preguntas, pero esa última le dio una idea. Rusia comenzó a toser muy fuertemente al tiempo que se doblaba para fingir dolor - ¡¿Papa?! ¡¿Qué te sucede?! ¿Estas enfermo? – Rusia asintió - ¡Oh dios! ¿Te duele mucho? – Rusia respondió con más tos - ¡Oh dios! Tranquilo, vamos a tu habitación y yo llamare a un médico – Ekaterina tomo a Rusia por el brazo y lo arrastro algunos metros por el pasillo, cuando este la detuvo y le señalo la dirección hacia donde estaba el baño - ¿Quieres ir al baño? – Rusia asintió – Está bien, ve al baño y mientras yo llamare al doctor – Rusia negó con la cabeza e hiso señas de que estaría bien – ¿Seguro? Bien… pero si te veo tosiendo otra vez no dudare en llamarlo ¿Entendido? – Rusia asintió mientras veía a su hija alejarse y desaparecer por los pasillos.

A penas Ekaterina se perdió de su vista, Rusia salió corriendo al baño. Eso había estado cerca, MUY cerca.

De dos movimientos abrió y cerró la puerta del baño. Luego la bloqueo con su cerradura y busco el espejo. Fue fácil encontrarlo, el baño en si no era muy grande. Rusia se dispuso frente a él… los nervios lo dominaban un poco, así que decidió hacerlo rápido. Con una mano se quitó el sombrero y al mismo tiempo, con la otra, los lentes.

Lo que vio lo dejo impactado, y es que... ¡NO HABIA CAMBIADO ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA! Estaba exactamente igual de siempre. Iván se sintió muy ridículo, tonto, traicionado y usado por ese asiático mentiroso. Pero lo peor, es que tuvo que hacer todo ese espectáculo patético de "enfermo" frente a su hija por nada. Ya se las vería con China…

Permaneció un rato en el baño, tratando de calmar su enojo. Cuando por fin lo logro, decidió que después iría a hablar con China, después de todo, tal vez había algún error, tal vez Yao se había equivocado y por eso no había funcionado. Sí, eso debía ser.

Luego concentro su atención en lo que había dicho su hija: _"…tengo una sorpresa para ti. Te gustara" __**"¿Qué será?" **_Se preguntó Rusia _**"Bueno, tal vez eso me ponga de buen humor, no es muy normal de ella darme regalos así de la nada" **_ Y allí partió rumbo en busca de su hija.

Lo que no sabía era que la sorpresa era mucho más especial de lo que se hubiera imaginado.

* * *

Al mismo tiempo, Alaska se despertaba de un largo sueño. Abría los ojos lentamente y se disponía a levantarse cuando noto que no estaba en el bote, el cual recordaba la última vez que se había desmayado, sino que ahora se encontraba en una habitación que nunca había visto. Giro la cabeza y pudo ver una pared adornada con posters de pesca, botes y algunas fotos de unos indios, a su parecer, esquimales. Volvió al cabeza hacia otro lado y observo una puerta cerrada de la sobresalían algunas sombras.

Lentamente se levantó hasta llegar a pararse a un lado de la cama, poco a poco se enderezo y de un impulso se puse de pie, aunque quedo algo mareado, por lo que se agarró del borde de la cama para no caerse. Se acercó a la puerta y estaba a punto de abrirla, cuando vio que otra sombra se acercaba. De un giro quedo del lado de la pared y pego el oído a la puerta, con cuidado de que sus pies no produjeran sobra del otro lado, y escucho lo más atentamente que pudo:

"_¡Papa! ¡Eres tú!" __**"Esa es la voz de la chica… ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Ekaterina? Si y al que le habla es su pad…" **_Alaska trago saliva, esto no era posible, estaba en una pesadilla. Siguió escuchando, tratando de identificar otra voz, pero solo escuchaba a Ekaterian hablando sola y ¿tosiendo? Valla que tenía una toz muy "rara" para su voz…

Anthony ya no podía escuchar claramente lo que decía, al parecer se había alejado de la puerta. Luego de un rato, las voces se callaron y Anthony pudo escuchar que unos pasos se dirigían a él. Asustado, busco algún escondite, pero solo encontró el armario.

Fue hacia él, pero al parecer se encontraba cerrado ¿Quién cierra un armario con llave? No importaba, decidió posicionarse del lado opuesto a la puerta. Cuestión que si entraba, al menos no lo verían y eso le daría la ventaja.

Tan pronto como quedo oculto detrás del armario, escucho a alguien girar el pomo de la puerta y abrirla. Hubo un lapso de silencio, en el que Alaska no sabía si respirar o no.

- ¿Alaska? ¿Estás aquí? – Se escuchó una voz clamar su nombre. Era una voz masculina que al parecer lo buscaba, sin embargo, no encontró ninguna familiaridad en su tono, así que ni considero revelar su escondite - ¿Hola? ¿Alguien? – Volvió a escuchar, mientras los pasos le indicaban que la figura comenzaba recorrer el cuarto… y se acercaba.

Alaska estaba ten nervioso que no considero la situación y, a penas la figura estuvo cerca, se lanzó a correr, esquivándolo. No tuvo tiempo de mirar su rostro, pero era considerablemente más alto que él. Por suerte para Anthony, el desconocido había dejado la puerta abierta, lo que le facilito su huida. Mientras atravesaba el umbral de la puerta, pudo escuchar que el hombre detrás le gritaba:

- ¡No! ¡Espera! ¡No lo entiendes, no quiero hacerte daño! – Alaska, sin embargo, no quería quedarse a preguntar. Solo seguía corriendo por aquellos pasillos cuya dirección desconocía.

En un momento dado, Alaska se percató de que la persona había comenzado a perseguirlo… y le estaba tomando ventaja. Sabiendo que no podía huir de el por siempre y que tarde o temprano, a este paso, lo alcanzaría, decidió tratar de despistarlo.

Giro varias veces por los pasillos, dado vueltas, tratando de marearlo, o de perderlo en alguna esquina. Sin embargo, esta persona conocía muy bien los pasillos de esta enorme casa (si es que no era una mansión) y dejo en claro que no se desharía de él tan fácilmente.

En cuanto a Alaska ya comenzaba a cansarse, mientras que su perseguidor solo avivaba la marcha. Ahora solo había 4 metros que lo separaban… y comenzaban a reducirse.

Alaska debía pensar rápido, era obvio que en cuanto a resistencia o velocidad no podría ganarle por más tiempo, así que decidió ser estratégico. Noto que en las esquinas de la casa, residían unas columnas bastante grandes… lo suficiente para lograr esconder una persona.

Anthony decidió hacer un último intento por deshacerse de él y, tomando impulso, giro una esquina y se ocultó tras la columna rápidamente. Su plan funciono a la perfección, su perseguidor siguió de largo, al parecer sorprendido por la gran distancia que, suponía engañado, había hecho Alaska.

Ni lento ni tonto, en cuanto se alejó lo suficiente, Alaska corrió en dirección opuesta, regresando por el pasillo. Una vez se aseguró que ya no lo perseguían, detuvo su marcha. Decidió recorrer el lugar para buscar una forma de salir, antes de que ese misterioso hombre lo encontrara de nuevo.

Ahora que lo pensaba, dudaba de si había hecho lo correcto en huir de ese hombre. Después de todo parecía conocerlo y, según había dicho, no pretendía lastimarlo. Aun así Alaska no era una persona que se fiaba de la gente tan fácilmente y prefería guardar sus distancias.

En segundo lugar: _**"¿Dónde se supone que estoy?" **_Se cuestionó Alaska, estaba seguro de que jamás había visto ese lugar en su vida, sin embargo no se preocupó demasiado, ya había quedado en claro que era un lugar bastante amplio. Tanto vagar por los pasillos, llego hasta una gran habitación que terminaba en grandes escaleras, supuso que su final era el living… y si era living… por teoría ¡Allí estaba la puerta de salida!

Anthony adelanto el paso, sin saber lo que le aguardaba el destino…

* * *

- ¡¿Cómo que desapareció?! – Fue un grito que resonó en casi toda la gran casa. Era Ekaterina, que no podía creer lo que su hermano le estaba contando.

- Es lo que te dije – Respondió el antiguo perseguidor de Alaska – Entre a la habitación, no parecía haber nadie, así que entre y en cuanto me despiste salió corriendo y se perdió en los pasillos.

- ¡¿Lo dejaste ir así nada más?! – Ekaterina estaba muy nerviosa, no era de ella ser así, pero esta situación meritaba estarlo.

- ¡Claro que no! – Se defendió su hermano – Lo perseguí por los pasillos, y casi lo atrapo, pero en un momento doblo la esquina y se esfumo en el aire. No sé cómo lo hizo.

- Si claro, ahora nuestro hermanito es mago y todo… - Ekaterina no podía creer lo absurdo de esa repuesta.

- ¡Lo digo en serio! Incluso me devolví a ver si no se había escondido en una de las habitaciones, pero nada, no estaba allí.

- No importa ya – Se resignó la hermana - ¿Sabes ahora lo que está en juego? ¡Papa no debe verlo! Al menos no hasta que sea el momento…

- ¿Y que sugieres que hagamos? ¿Pedir ayuda a nuestros hermanos o al personal de trabajo?

- ¡Ni soñar! – Le respondió Ekaterina – No sé qué tan "preparados" o "capacitados" estén nuestros hermanos para afrontar la noticia y ayudarnos, en cuanto al personal de la casa no dudarían ni 5 minutos en delatarnos. No, esto depende de nosotros 2 ahora.

- Entonces, para resumir, ¿Qué hacemos? – fue la pregunta decisiva. Ekaterina se quedó pensado un rato, hasta que respondió:

- Si fueran una nación perdida en un lugar que no conoces y con alguien extraño persiguiéndote, ¿Qué harías?

- Bueno… buscaría la forma más rápida de escapar.

- Y la salida más próxima, ¿Cuál es?

- Bueno… si no conoce el lugar y se mantiene por los pasillos en lugar de entrar en las habitaciones, lo más probable es que llegue a las escaleras, descienda hasta el living o llegue a la coci… - Ambos hermanos se miraron y entendieron la situación, mientras ambos gritaban al mismo tiempo - ¡La cocina!

Y allí corrieron, tratando de evitar lo inevitable… solo rezaban, en sus mentes, porque su padre no decidiera seguir su rutina diaria hoy.

* * *

Rusia ya había estado en la habitación de su hija y había recorrido el resto de la casa aun rato, sin éxito, para tratar de encontrarla. Sin embargo, a pesar de no haber logrado su cometido, no se resignó. _**"Bueno, tal vez ya no esté en la planta alta, tal vez bajo a la cocina"**_. Fue cuando la lámpara de sus recuerdos se encendió _**"¡El desayuno!"**_ Pensó con felicidad. Rusia nunca, NUNCA, se perdía el desayuno, era como un ritual vital para él, casi tan importante como el Vodka… CASI.

"_**¿Qué hora es?"**_ Miro un reloj que guardaba bajo su muñeca. _**"Las 10:37 ¡aun no es tan tarde!" **_Y corrió escalera abajo, ansioso de poder degustar su delicioso desayuno.

Sin saber que se encontraría con una sorpresa un mayor de la que se imaginaba.

* * *

Anthony dio mil y una vueltas al salón, sin embargo, no pudo encontrar lo que tanto deseaba "Vamos, ¿Dónde está esa llave?" Se frustro.

Alaska había descendido por las largas escaleras hasta llegar a lo que él creía era el living, había encontrado la puerta principal, sin embargo, y como suponía, estaba cerrada. Pero a pesar de eso, no pudo encontrar las llaves de la puerta cerca de ese lugar. Busco por todo el salón, revolvió sillones, muebles e incluso intento buscar detrás de los cuadros (si, Alaska mira mucho cortometraje de ciencia ficción), pero no encontró la llave de la puerta o, al menos, algo que se le pareciera.

Fue entonces cuando se resignó a intentar abrir la puerta, mas concentro su atención en las ventanas: ¿Quién dijo que no podía abrir una y escaparse por allí? No era muy sofisticado que digamos, pero al menos era más práctico que pasarse la vida buscando una llave. Sin embargo, sus esperanzas decayeron cuando se dio cuenta que las ventanas no eran precisamente "ventanas", sino más bien ventanales. Eso quería decir que no se habrían por completo sino que cada pedazo de ventana se habría por separado… y eran muy pequeños para que cupiera su cuerpo.

Desesperado, Alaska decidió buscar otra salida alternativa, fue entonces cuando diviso una gran puerta de un lado del living, oculta tras unas columnas. Se acercó a ella y pudo leer que en un cartel de madera sobre esta decía "Cocina". _**"Si es una cocina, debe tener salida al patio"**_ Pensó Alaska _**"¡Y del patio a la libertad!". **_En ese momento Alaska no considero que una mansión no es exactamente igual que una casa normal, pero bueno, ¿Quién es quien para negarle la ilusión de escapar?

_Narrar lo que paso a continuación es muy complicado, ya que todo sucedió muy rápido, espontaneo e inesperado por parte de los 4 personajes que vivirán esa experiencia. Así que me limitare a narrarlo desde la perspectiva de cada uno._

Ekaterina:

Corrí hacia la cocina para intentar llegar antes que mi papa. Conociéndolo, nunca desayuna antes de las 11:00, y ya eran las 10:40. Teniendo en cuenta que se había levantado cerca de las 10:00, ya debería estar corriendo rumbo a la cocina. Debíamos llegar antes, puesto que Alaska podía haber llegado al living fácilmente, no sería extraño que también estuviera en la cocina. Y aun no era el momento para que mi padre Rusia lo viera. Aun no…

Dado que mi hermano era mucho más alto y rápido que yo, le dije que se adelantara y que después yo lo alcanzaría. Mi hermano decidió no tomar la ruta de las escaleras ya que era muy larga e ir por un pasillo alternativo que se encontraba conectado a las habitaciones con la planta baja y, finalmente, la cocina. Aunque yo decidí ir por las escaleras desde el living hasta la cocina, después de todo, podía encontrarme con papa de paso y tal vez detenerlo. Tal vez…

Llegue a la puerta de la cocina, mire detrás y me cerciore que nadie viniera detrás de mí, pero note que la puerta estaba parcialmente abierta todavía, así que tome aire y entre… lo que vi, en ese momento, no lo podía creer:

Mi padre yacía tumbado en el suelo, con Alaska delante de el en las misma condiciones, y mi hermano más a lo lejos, desde otra puerta, observándolos…

Solo mi hermano distrajo la mirada para verme, ya que tanto mi padre como mi hermano menor se miraban en silencio estupefactos. Yo los vi y luego alce mi mirada hacia mi hermano mayor como pidiéndole explicaciones. Sin embargo, no había… el plan se había arruinado, y ahora, todos estábamos en riesgo… por mi culpa.

Hermano mayor de Ekaterina:

Corrí lo más rápido que pude, y rápidamente comencé a tomarle ventaja a mi hermana. Al percatarse de esto me dijo que me adelantara y que después nos encontraríamos más tarde. Siguiendo su consejo, desvié mi camino hacia un pasillo alternativo que conectaba las habitaciones con la planta baja, rápidamente descendí y me tope que con largo pasillo que terminaba en una de las 2 puertas de entrada a la cocina.

Me detuve al llegar, espere a calmarme un poco y coloque mi oreja sobre la puerta. Escuche unos pasos lentos y cosas que se movían. Había alguien en la cocina, de eso no había duda. Abrí al puerta, algo bruscamente creo yo, y pude observar como mi presunto hermano Alaska, ahora me miraba con horror y se echaba a correr.

Intente detenerlo, pero la otra puerta de salida también se abrió. Yo me quede en el umbral, convencido de que era mi hermana Ekaterina quien venia del otro lado. Sin embargo, grande y desagradable (más la segunda que la primera) fue mi sorpresa al descubrir que en realidad quien habría la puerta era… papa.

Fue un gran golpe, creo yo por lo que pude apreciar. Tan fuerte que mando a los dos a quedar tirados en el suelo. Papa contra una pared cerca de la puerta por donde había entrado y Alaska por medio de la cocina. Y para poner la cereza al postre… entra Ekaterina.

Iván:

Me dirigía feliz, trotando escaleras abajo, hacia el living y de allí a la cocina donde me prepararía un buen desayuno. Sin embargo, algo no andaba bien. Al llegar al livin note que muchas cosas estaban revueltas o fuera de lugar. Como si alguien se hubiera tomado la molestia de desordenarlo apropósito. No le agregue mucha importancia y continúe mi camino, pero en cuanto cruce el umbral de la puerta sentí un golpe seco en mi pecho que me hizo devolverme hacia atrás, golpear la puerta y (por efecto rebote) caer más adelante.

Por un momento pensé que era mi pequeño hijo Vladimir, ya varias veces le había dicho que no corra por la casa pero al parecer no quiere hacer caso. Pues habría castigo esta vez.

Pero lo que vi al levantar la mirada me dejo estupefacto. No podía moverme del asombro, ni siquiera reaccione cuando Ekaterina irrumpió a mis espaldas en la cocina. No, no podía dejar de verlo. Allí, delante mío, ojos celeste-oscuro, pelo platinado con unas muy disimulados puntas marrones y un mechón que se me hacía muy familiar. _**"¿Andrekh?"**_

Alaska:

Al entrar en la cocina note que no era tan amplia como en living "era de esperarse" pensó. Mire hacia todos lados buscando una salida pero solo divise otra puerta y una ventana como medio de escape alternativo.

No perdí la esperanza y tan rápido como pude me subí a una silla e intente abrir la ventana. Fue inútil, ventanal otra vez. _**"Tal vez la llave de la puerta principal este aquí" **_pensé y me puse a buscar entre las cosas. Pero no encontrar nada. Justo cuando estaba por volver al living la puerta que divise al principio se abrió y revelo al que yo reconocí como mi antiguo perseguidor.

Pronto y sin pensar nada corrí de regreso a la puerta de donde había venido la primera vez, solo que esta ocasión y , sin darme cuenta, me choque contra algo que evitaba mi escape. Inevitablemente me volví hacia atrás del golpe y el piso amortiguo mi caída. Me levante lentamente y mire buscando la causa de mi fallido escape… no podía ser cierto lo que estaba viendo, no. Frente a mí se encontraba nada más y nada menos que el "Terror del Norte": Rusia., quien me miraba con sus típicos ojos violetas y, a mi parecer, fríos.

Pero esta vez me observaban con algo raro ¿ternura?.

Narración normal:

Allí estaban los 4 sin poder moverse. Cada uno por una razón distinta. Pero algo era seguro: nadie quería romper el ambiente. Excepto Rusia, quien se contuvo hasta que y ano podía más.

- ¿Andrekh? – Pronuncio lentamente y con un nudo en la garganta. Pero Alaska no se movió, pensando que se dirigía hacia el muchacho a sus espaldas - ¿Eres tú, hijo? – Alaska sin embargo, no se movió ni respondió, a pesar de que Rusia jamás había separado su mirada de el - ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Eres tú!

Sin pensarlo 2 veces Iván se lanzó a abrazar al muy confundido Alaska. No podía creerlo, Rusia no podía creerlo, pensaba que estaba en un sueño y sin embargo allí estaba ante el ¡Era real! Después de todo, el hechizo si había funcionado. O eso creía.

Sin saberlo, se había puesto a llorar de emoción en el hombro de Alaska. Había esperado tanto tiempo por este momento que no sabía que más hacer que llorar, todo había valido la pena al final. Era uno de los momentos más felices de su vida, un recuentro que había esperado desde el instante que sus manos ya no tocar o sostener a ese frágil bebe recién nacido que alguna vez lo eligió para descansar en la paz y seguridad de sus brazos.

Alaska, por su parte, estaba aterrorizado. No entendía absolutamente nada. Solo sabía que la persona que más odiaba y temía al mismo tiempo lo estaba abrazando y al parecer también llorando en su hombro. No podía haber situación más bizarra.

Busco con la mirada hasta encontrar a Ekaterina y le pido ayuda con los ojos. Ekaterina, sin embargo, estaba mirando a su hermano. Quien después de un rato de evaluar la situación, dijo:

- Hermana, tal vez ya sea hora de decir la verdad – Dijo sin reparos.

- Si… Nikolay– Le respondió Ekaterina, un poco dudosa.

Alaska ahora estaba más confundido _**"¿Hermano?, eso quiere decir ¿Qué es mi hermano? O medio hermano o solo hermano de Ekaterina… pero ella también es mi hermana, entonces… y Rusia…" **_Sabiendo de antemano que Alaska no es muy bueno asimilando información en momentos de tensión ocurrió lo que tenía que ocurrir: Se desmayó.

* * *

Si preguntan, Nikolay es Chukotka, otro Estado vecino de Kamcharka y sí, es medio-hermano de Alaska también :) Tal vez en el próximo capítulo suba una descripción más detallada de él. Por el momento, lo dejo a su imaginación ;)

En cuanto a la "arquitectura" de la casa de Rusia no me pregunte como es porque ni yo al entiendo xD Solo tienen que saber que tiene 3 pisos y muchos, muchos pasillos (¿?)

En cuanto al rencuentro quería que fuera más "épico", pero estoy corta de inspiración u.u (y no tenía ganas de inventar maneras para que Alaska sufra xD)

Sobre los reviews, lo sé, nada es lo que muchas se esperaban xD

Pero… para eso están laaaaaaas:

**Preguntas de autora**: ¿Por qué piensas que Ekaterina no quería que Alaska y Rusia se conocieran hasta que fuera "el momento"?

Eso es todo Salu2 y que tengan una buena semana ;D


	11. Recuerdos

¡ADVERTENCIA DE CONTENIDO!

Este capítulo contiene YAOI (chicoxchico) y LEMON (sexo), si no te gusta este tipo de géneros por favor retírate, no hago responsable por desagrados que pueda ocasionarle al leer este fic.

Muy por el contrario… si te gusta eres bienvenido/a n.n

Capítulo 11: Recuerdos…

_New York, Octubre de 2013…_

Una nación yacía dormida en su correspondiente cama. Dentro de la habitación había paz, pues era un noche tranquila y al estar en una piso alto, el ruido de la cuidad casi ni llegaba, por lo que el silencio era casi completamente el rey del lugar. Al menos por un tiempo lo fue…

EN su cama, Alfred se retorcía, no de dolor… sino que ,al parecer, estaba teniendo un sueño, o eso parecía en una primera vista… lo que en realidad era un sueño era más bien un recuerdo lejano… de una noche lejana, que, sin saber en ese entonces, cambiaría su vida.

_Corría el año 1867…_

Un país asiático cruzaba la frontera en barco hacia américa; era joven, no aparentaba más de 20 años, de pelo rubio platinado y ojos violetas claros, era Rusia… o mejor conocido como el Imperio Ruso.

_Semanas antes…_

_Gracias a esto del cambio de hora, podía ir y pasar todo un día con Alfred y regresar siendo apenas medio día en Rusia. Pero debía ser cuidadoso, no podía ausentarse tanto tiempo, por lo que optaba por ver a Alfred sol veces a la semana para que su jefe no sospechara._

_Al mismo tiempo, Alfred había ideado un plan para que sus superiores no los descubrieran, pues sabía que corrían gran peligro si se atrevían a encontrarse en costa Estadounidense:_

_Alfred le decía siempre a su jefe que iría a visitar a su hermano Canadá por unos días para hablar de negocios y pasar un tiempo con él. A su jefe le fascinaba la idea de reforzar apoyos políticos, siempre y cuando prometiera regresar pronto. Todo perfecto._

_Una vez allí, en territorio Canadiense, su hermano lo guiaba hacia su frontera con la del Imperio Ruso y lo ayudaba a cruzar sin ser descubierto. Canadá era, por cierto, el único que sabía lo del él y Rusia, aunque no era muy de preguntar y esas cosas; de hecho no era muy hablador que digamos; y eso alegraba a su hermano, pues sabía que su secreto estaba a salvo con él._

_Pero en esa ocasión, Iván se había ausentado por un mes entero. Cosa que preocupo a Alfred, quien envió muchas cartas en secreto a Europa para obtener información acerca de movimientos políticos en Rusia. Temeroso que algo pudiera estar ocurriendo. Pero todos volvían diciendo lo mismo: Nada. Ni siquiera coincidían las fechas con una celebración o fecha festiva. En todo caso, ¿Qué celebración es tan importante para ausentarse durante 1 mes entero?_

_Ahora…_

En la costa Rusa, Alfred esperaba impaciente. Había recibido un telegrama de Canadá diciéndole que Rusia se había contactado con él y necesitaba decirle algo urgentemente; lo esperaba el próximo jueves al anochecer. Y allí estaba el, esperando.

El país americano vio un pequeño barco a lo lejos acercándose y supo que era él.

Se acercó a la orilla, donde Rusia bajo de un salto del barco y salpico a Alfred. Rusia se disculpó con él por su torpeza, pero al contrario de enfadarse, Alfred se adentró en el agua y salpico a Rusia. Iván, divertido, respondió al ataque y así estuvieron por un rato, riéndose y mojándose con el agua de la costa, hasta que quedaron completamente empapados de pies a cabeza.

Ambos amantes se recibieron con un tierno beso. En ese tiempo, Rusia, a pesar de ser un imperio tan extenso, debido a su edad, era de la misma estatura que el país norteamericano.

Te he estado esperando – le dijo Alfred a Iván.

Lo sé, lamento haber tardado, es solo que eh tenido problemas, y…

No importa, ya estás aquí y eso es lo importante ¿Cómo te ha ido?

A diferencia de lo que comúnmente se conoce como "amantes" (personas cuyos lazos se basan casi únicamente en el sexo), la relación que guardaban Alfred e Iván era muy distinta de ese mal estereotipo.

Rara vez Alfred tocaba más de la cuenta a Iván, de hecho, eran muy delicados el uno con el otro. Más Alfred, ya que era su primer amor, por lo que no tenía experiencia, y no quería arruinarlo. Iván, a pesar de ser un poco más antiguo, tampoco tenía mucha experiencia. Sin embargo, había convivido lo suficiente con sus hermanas para saber que una relación, sea amorosa o fraternal, se construye mediante el cuidado y el apoyo mutuo. En el caso de Belarús, tal vez fue demasiado…

Volviendo a la playa…

Alfred había logrado encender una fogata con unas ramas secas que encontró. Por suerte para ellos, era verano en aquel territorio y la noche no era particularmente "fresca", por lo que el frio no fue un gran problema para ellos. Se sacaron los abrigos que poseían de más y los depositaron junto a la fogata para que se secaran rápido.

Entre tanto, Rusia se había acurrucado junto a Alfred y este había hecho lo mismo. Era una bella escena. Hasta que Rusia rompió el silencio.

Mmm, ¿Alfred, puedo decirte algo? – Alfred miro con extrañes a Ivan, pero luego sonrió y besándole la frente, dijo:

Lo que tú quieras, amo escuchar tu voz – Rusia se sonrojo un poco ante el comentario.

Alfred, todo el tiempo que hemos pasado juntos ha sido de maravilla. A pesar de que somos de diferentes mundos, a pesar del peligro que supone que este junto a ti ahora, tú nunca dudaste en entregarme tu corazón a través de caricias y besos, y yo también lo hice… por eso, sé que te amo y, quería decirte… gracias, por todo – Rusia se inclinó para abrazar a Alfred.

La colonia Británica pensó que Iván probablemente tuvo un arrebato de dulzura debido al tiempo separado, así que correspondió al abrazo con la misma intensidad. Grande fue su sorpresa, al descubrir que ahora Rusia estaba llorando. Una de las pocas veces que lo vería llorar en un futuro…

¿Qué ocurre Iván? – pregunto Alfred asustado.

Nada – Dijo Iván por lo bajo, no se atrevía a mirar a Alfred a la cara. No con ese secreto en el – Es solo que… - sin poder evitarlo, empezó a llorar otra vez, ahora se tapaba la cara con ambas manos.

¡Iván por dios! ¡¿Qué te sucede?! ¡¿Qué ocurre?! – Alfred no tenía idea de lo que le ocurría a su amado.

¡Lo intente! ¡Intente convencerlos, pero no me escucharon! ¡Pero yo no quiero, Alfred, te juro que no!¡Solo te amo a ti! – Rusia solo gritaba, al tiempo que más lagrimas comenzaban a brotar.

¡Iván! ¡Por todos los cielos! ¡Cálmate y escúchame! ¿Puedes explicármelo mejor? ¿Qué intentas decirme? – Alfred no sabía que le estaba pasando, pero el que sea que hacia llorar a Iván la pagaría. Lo abraso con aun más fuerza, intentando que este se calmara, pero solo logro que este llorara con aun más intensidad. Al cabo de un tiempo largo, que a Alfred le aprecio eterno con el Ruso entre su brazos, cuando este estuvo ya más calmado, prosiguió a contar lo sucedido.

Su país no lo estaba pasando bien, años y años de un mal desempeño económico había logrado al fin hacer que cayera en una grave crisis financiera. El hambre y la pobreza era cosa de todos los días, y lentamente estaba comenzando a afectar a más clases sociales que, en teoría, nunca antes las habían sufrido.

Alfred ya sabía esto de antemano, es más, había notado con anterioridad que, semana tras semana, Iván parecía más delgado y comenzaba a lucir una piel más pálida y de aspecto enfermo. A pesar de los intentos por Alfred por obligarlo a comer (incluso Matthew le ofreció grandes víveres para llevar al Ruso) Iván se negaba rotundamente a comer.

"_No importa cuánto coma, sé que no engordare_ – le dijo una noche a Alfred, luego de discutir sobre el tema de su delgadez – _las cosas no funcionan así con las naciones, tu tal vez no lo sepas por que eres muy joven como nación todavía, pero debes saber que somos el reflejo de nuestra gente… y mientras hallan más de 100.000.000 personas allá afuera que se estén muriendo de hambre, no puedes hacer nada por mi"_

A Alfred casi se le parte el corazón cuando escucho eso… para él, no había dolor más fuerte que la impotencia de no poder ayudar a alguien que amas. Y él lo estaba sufriendo en ese mismo instante. Para consolarlo, Rusia comenzó a aceptar de buena gana comer los víveres que este le ofrecía. Pero tal y como se lo esperaba, su aspecto no cambio ni un poco, es más, solo seguía empeorando. A pesar de esto, el tema quedo zanjado y ninguno de los dos jamás volvió a tocarlo… hasta hoy.

Sus jefes habían decidido que necesitaban dinero desesperadamente, pero no dinero nacional, necesitaban aporte extranjero. Como solución desespera decidieron hacer un gran sacrificio… decidieron vender sus territorios en América. Como era de esperarse, la aparición de postores no se hizo tardar, y el primero en la fila era Reino Unido, más bien Inglaterra.

A pesar de que sus jefes rotundamente no querían que esas tierras cayeran en manos inglesas, no había opción, Inglaterra sin duda era el mayor postor y el que más estaba dispuesto a pagar para contraer esas tierras. Así que, a menos que apareciera un mejor postor, Inglaterra era el primero en la fila de momento.

¿Y eso que significa? Hablas de que… Las tierras en las que ahora estamos parados… ¿pronto serán de Inglaterra? – Rusia asintió con la cabeza – Bueno… ¡Pero eso no es tan malo! Aun podemos reunirnos en costa Estadounidense, solo tengo que hacer algunos arreglos y nadie se dará cuenta… ¡Todo estará bien, ya verás! Vamos, que no es para llorar así…

Ahora Rusia lo miraba con seriedad y preocupación, como si intentara decirle que nada estaba bien. Alfred se extrañó de tal negatividad por parte de hombre de cabellos platinados, pero luego su incertidumbre cambio por un leve escalofrió cuando Rusia le pregunto:

No lo sabes ¿Verdad? Lo que pasa cuando una nación debe cederle territorio a otra – Alfred se quedó atónito, paralizado. No, no lo sabía, y en todo caso ¿Por qué era tan grave? Rusia casi pudo leer estos pensamientos en su mirada – Bien, desde luego, sigues siendo una nación joven, así que te lo voy a explicar: Piensa. ¿Cómo es posible que hallan tantas naciones hombres habiendo tan pocas mujeres? Y teniendo en cuenta que no podemos embarazar a mujeres humanas o ellos a las nuestras.

… - Alfred estaba paralizado, no sabía que responder _**¿Que está intentando explicarme con eso?" **_Dudaba.

Bueno, yo te lo puedo explicar: Autofecundación. A partir de que una nación pisa un territorio por primera vez, este automáticamente le pertenece. Sin embargo, si otra nación previamente lo ha pisado, esto no ocurre, así que la única manera de adquirir ese territorio es peleando, como pasa la mayoría de las veces, o… por arreglos – Rusia desvió la mirada, no quería continuar, más sabía que debía hacerlo.

Por su parte Alfred se había tragado toda esa explicación y aun no comprendía nada. No entendía a que quería llegar. Algo sobre el tema de la Autofecundación entre naciones había escuchado, pero jamás le había dado más importancia que la que él suponía debía darle. Sabía que Inglaterra, Francia y Finlandia habían luchado contra varios pueblos originarios ("indios" como él les decía) para poder asentarse aquí, al igual que España y su hermano Portugal alguna vez lo hicieron en América latina. Pero, "_**¿Es posible que yo y mi hermano hubiéramos nacido a través de esa disputa? ¿E igualmente el resto de las naciones…? Nacer… ¿para llenar el vacío que dejo otra nación?" **_Alfred no pudo continuar, pues Rusia había comenzado a hablar de nuevo.

A lo que quiero llegar es… cuando se adquiere una nuevo territorio, no basta con declararlo "colonia" o parte de tu territorio actual. Se necesita… un comprobante…

¿Un… comprobante? ¿Qué clase de "comprobante"?

Una nueva nación… que demuestre la soberanía de un Estado sobre aquel territorio, en lo posible, que contenga la sangre del propietario… normalmente en una pelea, la nación ganadora decidía la sangre que llevaría la nueva nación… Pero en un acuerdo… – Alfred quedo atónito, ahora lo comprendía todo... y a la vez no quería entenderlo – Alfred… si mis jefes firman ese tratado, yo… voy a tener un hijo con Arthur… una colonia…

No, no era cierto, ¡No podía ser cierto! Para Alfred, la mitad de su mundo se estaba cayendo a pedazos… su padre y hermano mayor, Arthur, tendría un hijo con su actual amante, Iván.

Alfred yo… - Iván no sabía cómo disculparse, no sabía cómo pedirle perdón por lo que estaba pasando, aunque él no tenía la culpa de lo que sucedía, se sentía como si él fuera el único responsable. Como si lo hubiera traicionado… como si le hubiera clavado una daga en su corazón.

¿Y Arthur que piensa al respecto? – Fue lo único que se le ocurrió preguntar a Alfred, una vez que se recuperó del shock inicial.

Creo que… en verdad no le importa, tiene y tuvo colonias en casi todos lados… África, Medio Oriente, Asia, Oceanía e incluso América… es decir, tú y tu hermano. Ya debe estar acostumbrado, supongo, es pan comido para él, de hecho, creo que le emociona el hecho de poder volver a tener una colonia en América…

Entonces, ¿No puedes hacer nada?

Supongo que no… mi país necesita ese dinero, no van a escucharme.

¿Y negarte? ¡Rehúsate a tal tratado! – Para Alfred, todavía había una solución.

No es decisión mía, sino la de mis jefes, de nada serviría negarme… aunque yo no quiera, ese hijo va a nacer… y en sus venas correrá tanto mi sangre como la de Inglaterra… aun si nunca llegamos unir nuestros cuerpos en nombre del placer.

Supongo que entonces tu voto no cuenta… eso significa ¿Qué no hay solución?

A menos que aparezca un mejor postor… no. Aunque no sé si esa idea me agrada también…

¿Y cuánto es lo que ofrece Inglaterra? – La pregunta de Alfred sorprendió al ruso.

¿Ehhh? ¿Por qué quieres saber eso?

¿Cuánto? – Volvió a preguntar, haciendo caso omiso al anterior comentario de Iván.

… 4.500 Libras Esterlinas…

Eso significa en dólares… aproximadamente… 7,200 millones de Dólares…

¿Por qué quieres saber eso? ¿No estarás pensando en…? – Fue cuando Iván se dio cuenta de lo que Alfred planeaba - ¡No por favor no! ¡Desiste de eso!

No, no me importa si me acusan de locura, ¡Are frente como postor ante Inglaterra y le ganare!

No, te lo suplico, no podrás… Inglaterra… él siempre consigue lo que quiere, y tú aun eres una nación con muy poco peso en la economía mundial, ¡No quiero que pierdas tanto dinero por una tierra que no vale nada! – Los ojos de Rusia se había vuelto a poner llorosos.

"_**¿Por qué…?"**_ Se preguntaba, mientras se tapaba los ojos otra vez con las manos_** "¿Por qué siempre tengo que hacerle mal a la gente que me rodea? ¿Por qué siempre soy tan débil e incapaz de cuidar de mí mismo y a los que quiero?" **_Alfred volvió a abrazar a Rusia, era la única manera que conocía de contenerlo, y a Rusia en verdad le empezaba a agradar que hiciera eso. El calor del cuerpo de Alfred era tan reconfortante… en verdad amaba todo su ser.

Iván… créeme cuando te digo que esto no es un reto, ni siquiera una molestia para mí. ¡7,200 millones no es nada! A mis jefes les encantara la idea de obtener más territorio… sea inútil o no, ya le encontraran una función. Además, tú lo dijiste, tus jefes odian la idea de venderle las tierras a Inglaterra. Estoy casi seguro que aceptaran sin chistar cuando la "débil ex colonia" les ofrezca un mejor trato.

Aun así, no estoy seguro… además ¿Sabes lo que es cuidar una colonia?

Mejor que Arthur de seguro si… mira, tal vez sea joven, pero se algo muy bien: Tanto Inglaterra como Arthur son pésimos padres y hermano mayor – Rusia lo miro sin entender – Vamos, no me digas que no lo sabias… ¡Solo mírame! Se supone que tengo apenas 200 años, ¡y madure el triple de rápido que muchas naciones! ¡Prácticamente soy un súper dotado! – Rusia se rio un poco ante este último comentario, olvidándose un poco de su tristeza - ¿Y sabes por qué? – le pregunto Alfred.

¿Por tu fuerza sobrenatural? – Rusia sabía que Alfred desde pequeño poseía una fuerza sobrenatural mayor a la de muchas otras naciones, tal vez aún más que la suya, pero no quería intentar comprobarlo.

Además de eso… es que tuve que aprender a subsistir solo desde muy pequeño… Arthur estaba siempre casi ausente o trabajando, lo veía con suerte 1 vez al mes, y estoy casi seguro que era porque "era su favorito". Creo que muchas de sus otras colonias apenas si recordaban su rostro…

Rusia reflexiono acerca de esto… y era la pura verdad. Iván recuerda cuando, hace unos años, China tuvo que hacerse cargo de Hong Kong después de haber perdido las Guerras del Opio. Si no era suficiente con Japón, Taiwán y los Gemelos Coreanos… súmale a un Estado Capitalista y obsesivo con los fuegos artificiales. Esa era una de las muchas razones por las que Rusia admiraba a China, no cualquiera es capaz de aceptar criar 6 naciones sin ayuda…

Es por eso – Continuo Alfred – No quiero que Inglaterra gane, no quiero que esa pequeña colonia sufra lo mismo… no quiero que este solo – Alfred tomo por la barbilla a Iván y lo obligo con delicadeza a alzar la vista. Haciendo que sus miradas se cruzaran a pocos centímetros de distancia – Iván, si yo gano y tenemos un hijo o hija… prometo cuidarlo y jamás dejarlo solo, jamás sufrirá lo mismo que nosotros. Prometo que se sentirá amado y querido en todo momento… pero, a cambio, debes prometerme algo.

Cualquier cosa – Respondió sin dudar el ruso, las palabras de Alfred era música para sus oídos.

Debes prometerme que, sin importar lo que pase, nunca dejaras que nada le suceda a esa nación…

¿Pero cómo are eso? Apenas puedo cuidar de mí mismo, mucho menos podré mantener un niño que ni siquiera pertenece a mí… - Rusia se libró del agarre de Alfred para voltearse, ya no tenía lágrimas para llorar, pero el dolor seguía latente aun sin ellas. Alfred lo tomo ambas de sus manos y las beso, lo que hizo sonrojar Rusia, volviendo su atención otra vez hacia el americano.

Claro que podrás, eres fuerte Iván, aún más que yo, solo estas pasando por un mal momento … y yo te ayudare.

¿Ayudarme? ¿Cómo?

Seremos aliados… en todo, y cuando estemos seguros de que la paz reina por fin el mundo lo criaremos juntos ¿Si? – Alfred esbozo una sonrisa imposible de ignorar por el Ruso, quien quedo cautivado de inmediato, sin embargo, tenía sus dudas.

Alfred… no existe la paz eterna, las personas pueden cambiar… las naciones también. No puedo ni imaginarme a mí haciéndote daño o al revés, pero, siempre está la posibilidad de que… - En medio de su nostalgia, Rusia fue interrumpido.

Una posibilidad que me asegurare no ocurrirá, juro que jamás te lastimare, lo prometo ¿Y tú? – Alfred era firme en su palabra, aunque aún era joven e inexperto, tenía determinación… y un corazón puro.

Da… lo prometo, lo protegeré siempre… es una promesa.

Y ambos amantes volvieron a unirse en un cálido beso. Alfred logro recostar a Rusia en la arena, y el sobre él, con mucho cuidado e no aplastarlo.

Mañana – dijo el americano una vez se separó del beso – llamare a mis jefes y enviare la propuesta a Rusia lo más rápido que me sea posible.

Mmh – Rusia volvió a besar al americano - ¿Sabes, Alfred? Algo que nunca me ah gustado de la Autofecundación es que… no es necesario que las naciones se amen para que nazca una nueva nación… y tal vez esa sea la razón por la que hay tanto odio en el mundo.

Ahora que lo pienso… a mí tampoco me gusta eso. Pero, que se le va hacer… sin embargo, nosotros podemos ser la excepción a esa regla – Alfred volvió a besar al ruso a medida que, jugueteando con su mano, comenzó a llegar hasta sitios antes prohibidos… lo que hiso que el Ruso se sonrojar más de lo habitual.

¿Alfred…? ¿Qué haces? ¡ah! - Fueron las palabras que salieron de la boca rusa antes de liberar un gemido por "esos tratos".

No puedo soportarlo más, Iván… te amo. Quiero…quiero que lo hagamos.

¡¿Quieres que tengamos sexo?! – Fue un grito involuntario, tanto que Iván se arrepintió de haberlo hecho tan fuerte y agresivo… no quería ser tan negativo y cerrado con Alfred. Pero no se sentía preparado aun…

No – Y se detuvo para inclinarse y besarlo – No quiero sexo… quiero que hagamos el amor – Acto seguido Iván se sonrojo tanto que tuvo que taparse toda la cara de vergüenza - ¿Por qué te escondes? Si eres tan hermoso cuando te sonrojas… - error. Aún más sonrojo - ¿Por qué no quieres aceptar mis sentimientos? – Se quejó Alfred, al tiempo que se separaba un poco – No soy un violador, te amo, si no quieres no te hare nada…

Si quiero… - Fue una inesperada respuesta – Yo también te amo y quiero hacerlo, quiero que ambos nos entreguemos mutuamente en todo nuestro ser… es solo que – y allí es cuando Rusia callo ¿Debía decirlo? No, Alfred ya se había dado cuenta.

Eres virgen ¿verdad? – Al tiempo que el americano alzaba una ceja. Rusia dudo un poco, pero finalmente dijo:

Si… y si te ríes despídete de mí para siempre – fue la sentencia final de Rusia, esperando una risa por parte de la otra nación, pero para su sorpresa esto no ocurrió. En cambio, Alfred se inclinó un poco y lo beso otra vez.

¿Te digo algo? Yo también lo soy – Acto seguido volvió a besar al Ruso, quien no se resistió en lo más mínimo y, ahora, acepto de buena gana el "trato" le proporcionaba el Americano…

Alfred miro al ruso que ahora tenía debajo de él: completamente rojo y algo sudado, pero a la vez tierno, tan inocente. Hace un rato parecía disfrutar de lo que estaban haciendo. Al ser ambos inexpertos, trataron de hacer todo lo más cuidadosos posible; bueno, Alfred en realidad, ya que fue el quien tomo la iniciativa, Rusia se conformaba con dejar que el americano explorara su cuerpo a su placer y solo le informaba si algo le parecía incomodo…

Alfred se sentía fascinado por el cuerpo del ruso, cada peca, cada cicatriz, algunas partes más rojas o pálidas que las anteriores… aunque hubo una que jamás se atrevió explorar… su cuello. Ya hace mucho había tenido una discusión sobre ello, con lo excesivamente sobreprotector que era Rusia con aquella bufanda; y aunque hasta el momento Rusia había sido muy "gentil" en cederle campo abierto para explorar su cuerpo, no quería forzar a la tolerancia intentado sobrepasar los límites de aquel pedazo de tela rosa…

No quería arruinar el momento, así que concentro su atención en partes que realmente le importaban… Luego de juguetear un rato con el ruso, pude ver que, tanto su cuerpo como el de él comenzaban a reaccionar. Alfred intento abrirse paso hacia las "zonas vitales" de Rusia… pero fue frenado por un impulso repentino del asiático…

¡Espera! – Dijo, antes de levantarse un poco sobre sus codos, mientras lo apartaba con su brazo. Alfred lo miro con atención, pero el ruso no parecía tener nada más para decir.

¿Te arrepientes? – Pregunto Alfred, tal vez había sido demasiado para él.

No, claro que no… es solo que… quería pedirte, que fueras cuidadoso ¿Si? No quiero que me duela… si yo te digo que pares, por favor, hazlo – Rusia se podía sentir como algo en su estómago comenzaba a revolverse del solo hecho de lo que venía a continuación. Por otro lado, una parte más debajo de su estómago reclamaba atención inmediata…

Por supuesto que lo hare, yo jamás te haría daño… lo prometí y pienso cumplirlo a partir de ahora – Alfred lo beso con pasión – Pero primero debes confiar en mi ¿listo? – Una gota de sudor bajo por la frente de Rusia.

Sí, estoy listo…

Con manos inexpertas, pero delicadas, Alfred bajo los pantalones de Rusia y luego la ropa interior, hasta dejarlo en completo descubierto la "masculinidad" de Rusia. Lo mismo hiso con su pantalones, aunque Rusia, al ver esto, se cubrió los ojos… lo que hizo reír a Alfred.

Jajaja Eres tan tierno, Rusia, en verdad pareces un niño inocente… te amo así.

¿De-de verdad? – Pregunto asombrado Rusia, no muy convencido de que su lado "infantil" pudiera ser tierno. Donde él vive, la hombría es algo serio… si mostrara un comportamiento infantil ante alguien de su gente seguramente lo repudiarían. Pero ante Alfred… parecía que todo lo que hacía le era de su agrado… **"Él es solo para mí"** – se dijo Rusia en su mente – _**"No tengo por qué ocultarme tras una sonrisa, el me ama tal cual soy, el me conoce… y yo también a él".**_

¡Ah…Ah… A-alfred… más lento! – Pedía Rusia, quien prácticamente se estaba derritiendo bajo el calor de su amado – Me duele… - Alfred casi se detiene en seco, al oír esto.

¿Quieres que me detenga? – Pregunto seriamente, si estaba lastimando a Rusia, lo mejor era parar ahora…

¡No! Es decir… no te detengas… solo, hazlo menos rápido, debe ser el dolor inicial, ya se pasara – Le dijo, aunque Alfred no muy convencido se inclinó y besándole una mejilla le respondió:

Si te duele, solo dímelo… no te contengas, no quiero forzar tu cuerpo a nada, en especial en tu estado – Alfred se lamentó de esas últimas palabras.

Estoy bien Alfred créeme – y el peli-platinado levanto sus manos para acariciar las mejillas de su amante – Ahora, no hay nada que me haga más feliz que estar a tu lado – Y luego de eso, colocando sus manos detrás de la nuca de Alfred lo impulso hacia bajo para darse un apasionante beso que duro varios minutos, hasta que la necesidad de oxigeno los obligo a separarse.

Ivan… - Susurro Alfred.

Shh… calla – le dijo, al tiempo que cubría su boca con un dedo – Tienes algo que hacer… hazme sentir lo que nadie más podrá… quítame lo que nadie podrá devolverme… hazme tuyo.

Y yo seré uno con Rusia – Le respondió Alfred – Ahora y para siempre…

Ambas naciones se unieron otra vez en el manto prohibido del placer… sin importarles el tiempo, la noche, el frio o siquiera que eran naciones. Para ellos el tiempo se había detenido… no existía anda más que ellos. No existía el Imperio Ruso… no existía Estados Unidos de América… No. Esa noche, solo esa noche, existía solo Iván Y Alfred. Y su amor prohibido.

Alfred se levantó sobresaltado… miro la hora… 3:39 de la mañana. Se levantó aun cansado y agobiado por aquel sueño ¿Había sido solo un sueño? EL no lo sabía, lo recuerdos eran confusos… solo se recordaba a él y a… haciendo…

Alfred sacudió su cabeza _**"No, por favor no" **_Se dirigió hasta el baño tratando e olvidar los "fragmentos" de ese sueño que aún quedaban en su mente. Pero en su interior, el sabía que eso no era solo un sueño… era su mente, quien sabe, tal vez jugándole una broma o… recordándole que había roto sus promesas.

Bueno, espero les allá gustado n.n

Lo único es que se me complico la parte del "coito", no soy muy buena escribiendo esas partes… perdón si no alcance sus expectativas, pero lo que importa es el amor (¿?)

Salu2! Y que tengan buena semana n.n


End file.
